Scars of Yesterday
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Takes place two years after Gluhen. Omi is losing himself in the role of Mamoru Takitori much to Nagi's displeasure while Ken is a part of the new Weiss with Daisuke Izumi and Sora Miojin. Pretty much a third series told from multiple points of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz nor do I profit from the writing of this story however my two original characters Sora and Daiuske are obviously mine because I created them.

Chapter one: told by Nagi

I stood in my usual place. In the dark corner of Mamoru's office were the sun didn't shine. I have no idea how he did it- but for some reason, even on the brightest of days, it was still dark in that area where I could hide completely.

I heard a hard pounding on the door and tensed up, but quickly relaxed when Mamoru walked calmly over to the doors and opened them. I stepped out of my hiding place to see who it was that he would allow to see him in his office.

Hardly anyone came in to the office aside from him and myself. I almost laughed when I saw that it was his old Weiss teammate Ken Hidaka, or as I first knew him, Siberian.

He walked over to Mamoru and put his arms around him. "Hey Omikun," he said as he grounded his knuckles in to the younger man's head.

I watched with an amused smile until they separated and walked over to the large desk that was in the office. The two of them sat down and I walked over to the desk.

"Prodigy?" he asked looking at me in surprise. I simply smiled at him until he turned to Omi and said, "Well a lot can happen in two years. What happened to the others?"

Mamoru frowned and said, "Yohji woke up in the hospital with severe amnesia and Aya is dead. He was found lying against a mailbox with a pocket knife in his stomach."

Ken stood up and shook his head. He had a mixture of rage and disbelief on his face. He had tears in his eyes as he brought his hand down on the desk and loudly screamed, "Bull shit!"

Mamoru put his hand on Ken's and said, "The person who's at fault is dead but I spared the child who actually killed him."

Ken raised his fist to hit the desk but I used my telekinesis to stop his arm. He looked at me in shock but I said, "Just keeping you from breaking your hand."

He sat down and said "So Weiss is still going on then?"

Mamoru shook his head and said, "There hasn't been a Weiss in three months because I only had two people willing. When things couldn't be ignored any longer I went with them on the few missions that they've been on but since you've decided to come back and be Siberian again I have a Weiss again."

Ken met his eyes and said, "I thought about a lot while you let me have my little holiday in prison. I'm glad you agreed to let me stay there and think things through."

Mamoru smiled and said, "It was the least I could do for you but I have to admit I was shocked when you said you wanted to go to prison and I was even more surprised when you stayed there for a full two years. I thought you hated being an assassin but I guess you came to some kind of conclusion while you were there."

Ken gave a nod and said, "I did. I decided that even though I've done evil I was the lesser of two evils. You can only get so far being good. There's time you have to become what you hate to fight it."

Mamoru gave a nod and smiled but I had to interrupt. I took my chair out of the corner and sat it next to the desk. Ken looked over at me and Mamoru looked me in the eyes before he gave me a nod.

I sat down at the desk and said, "Since you mentioned that there's something I have to ask you."

Ken looked at me and said, "Ask then."

There was a hint of malice in his voice but that was understandable. After all I was his enemy for a long time and now he comes to see his best friend in his office and finds me in here with him.

"You said you hate evil but you've become evil to fight it. I have to ask you if you hate yourself. A man who hates himself will put himself and his team in danger because he wants to end his life," I chose to give a simple explanation of my wondering rather then ask him outright.

He shook his head and said, "I'm not suicidal. I don't even hate myself. It's quite the opposite in fact. I'm glad that I'm able to push everything aside and do what I've done for years."

I gave him a nod and said, "All I needed to know."

Mamoru looked at me with a smile on his face and said, "Another reason why I love you so much. You always ask what I can't or forget to."

"Love," Ken asked?

I gave a nod and felt Mamoru's hand take my own. I looked at him and said, "Who would be a better person to guard this body then the other person who uses it."

Ken's face got red and he laughed. I looked Mamoru in the eyes and said "So shall we take him down there and introduce him to Sora and Daisuke?"

Mamoru shook his head and said, "I think he can go himself. He's always been good at finding addresses and he was there once before. It's were you stayed for the last mission."

He gave a nod and said, "Then I guess I'll head there." He stood up and left out the door.

When he was gone I looked over at Mamoru and said, "You didn't tell him."

He smiled and said, "You didn't mention it to him either."

I laughed and said, "You know he's going to be pissed off and he'll probably hit you next time he sees you. I won't stop him if he does."

He smiled at me with that big, silly grin and suddenly I knew it was Omi I was looking at. I kissed him softly on his lips and I felt him grab me by the collar of my trench coat and pull me on to his lap.

I felt him slip his talented tongue in to my mouth and I moaned in to his. He pulled away with a smile on his face and said, "No more until after my meeting."

"Not even if I promise to stay under the desk," I asked with a grin.

He thought for a moment before he said, "Not this time. This one is a bit more important than usual and I'm not completely trusting of my company. I need you in plain sight as a deterrent and I'll be carrying a gun myself."

I let out a gasp of surprise and said, "You've only carried a gun to one meeting in the two years I've been guarding you."

Mamoru gave a nod and said, "This isn't the normal kind of meeting," with that look on his face that told me all I needed to know. This was going to be nasty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: told by Ken

I opened the door of the apartment and walked in quietly. I shut the door and took in the sights of the place. It was more then a little messy and it stank of cigarette smoke. I walked upstairs and saw a door at the beginning of the hall with a light on under it.

I knocked on the door and heard a high but most certainly male voice say "Come in." I opened the door and walked inside to see the occupant of the room.

He was a young man who couldn't have been more then thirteen. He had a scimitar in his lap that he was wiping down with a cloth. I saw several small chests on the floor and various other swords on the wall.

He buttoned the leather sheath around the sword, put in a slot on a wall stand and turned to me. He had dark brown eyes with hair that could have been dirty blond or light brown. He had a thin build but I could tell he was strong enough to fight with the many swords he had because of the toned arms his black tank top showed off.

"Oh. I haven't seen you before. You must be the new member. I'm Daisuke Izumi or Raze," the boy introduced himself to me with a smile that didn't even begin to touch his eyes.

"How old are you, Daisuke," I asked him.

He took a katana off the stand and poured a bit of oil on a cloth before he quickly drew the blade out and said "I'm fourteen. The first time I killed someone I was twelve and it wasn't for Persia. He didn't steal my innocence and I can't tell you about the incident I'm forbidden to speak of it to you."

I watched as he cleaned the sword with a small smile on his face. He began to hum to himself and I left the room.

I felt a small bit of anger at Omi for using such a young boy as a killer but was forced to push it away due to the fact that he probably started to kill at a young age himself.

I walked down to the next door and knocked on it. "About damn time you got back here. Put them on my bed."

I shook my head and opened the door. I opened it up to see a teenage boy sitting at a computer typing something. He reached for the desk and I saw that he was smoking a cigarette.

He blew the smoke out in a series of rings before he turned the chair around and looked at me. He had long black hair and his eyes were a dark emerald green. He frowned and asked "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ken Hidaka. Can you put that cigarette out," I asked after I introduced myself?

The teen smiled at me and said in his deep voice "I'm Sora Miojin and I'll put it out as soon as I'm done smoking it. I always do."

I shook my head and said "You're too young to smoke. It isn't right."

He took a deep drag, held the smoke in his mouth, blew it out at me and said "Neither is killing but that's what we're here to do. Don't be a hypocrite Ken. I hate hypocrites."

I sighed and said "I suppose you're right." I hated to admit it but he was right. No way could I lecture the kid about smoking when we're here to kill people.

"So Sora what else do I call you and isn't there someone here to watch you guys," I asked him?

He laughed and said "You sure do ask a lot of questions. Call me Keys when we're discussing work and yes there is someone who comes here to check in on us. He's out getting me another carton of cigarettes right now."

I frowned and asked "Why is he getting you cigarettes?"

He turned back to his computer and said "Because I'm sixteen and that's too young to buy them myself. That was a stupid question if I've ever heard one."

I glared him but he only laughed and said "Relax. If it will make you feel any better I don't even smoke a half a pack a day, I don't drink, and I don't do any drugs."

I sighed and said "A little better."

"I'm home boys," a familiar voice called.

I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom and froze when I saw who it was. "Schuldig," I asked in surprise?

He sat down on Sora's bed, tossed the teen a brown paper bag, and fished a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his shirt.

He lit on and said "What a surprise. I figured you were dead."

I looked at him and said "I'm alive. Why are you here?"

He laughed and said "Work. Things have changed while you were where ever the hell you were."

I sat down on the bed next to him and said "I spent a few years in jail."

He took a drag from his cigarette before he smiled and asked "What did you do and how many times did you get your shit pushed in?"

"I asked to be sent there to think things over and that's what I did. When I got done thinking I came back here and decided to rejoin Weiss," I told him.

"I see. Well now that you're here my job as a baby sitter is done," the German assassin said with a smile.

"You'll still get my smokes for me right? He won't do it," Sora said, pointing his finger at me.

He sighed and said "Yeah I'll send you a carton a month same as I get for you now but you should really think about quitting while you're still young. If you ever want to try anything to help let me know."

"Maybe," Sora said with a look that told me he wouldn't even consider it.

"Come with me Hidaka. We have to talk. I can hear a million things swimming around in your head and it's hurting mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: told by Daisuke

I heard Sora come in and looked up from the throwing knife I was sharpening. I glared at him as walked over to my bed and sat next to me with that stupid smile of his on his face.

"So what do you think of Ken," he asked me?

I let out a sigh of relief but still kept my guard up. I checked the sharpness of the thrower, decided it was decent, and turned to face my team mate.

"I don't know what to think of him. I don't know anything about him aside from his first, last, and code names," I told him

He chuckled and said "I think he's a dick. He got on to me about smoking when we're fucking killers. Go smoke him but don't smoke anything else."

I actually smiled and laughed a little bit myself. I felt Sora's hand on my shoulder and he turned me around. He had a look of contemplation on his face before it turned to surprised amusement and he asked "Are you actually laughing with me?"

I gave a nod and said "That was a good one. It's not as bad usual."

He looked at me and said "What do you know? You're smiling when I'm not bleeding and nothings broken."

I picked up the knife, stood up, and threw it in to one of the many knife targets I kept on my walls. It spun once before it flew straight in to the dead center of the target.

I turned to Sora who calmly asked "Was that a threat?"

I shook my head and said "For once you aren't pissing me off. I'm actually enjoying this conversation."

He laughed and rested his head on my shoulder. I shoved him off of me on to the ground and said "Now you are pissing me off. Don't touch me unless you have to."

He looked at me from my floor, got on my bed next to me, pointed to my ear, and moved his lips. I leaned against him and felt his breath on my ear. "I hacked Kritiker's files. Ken was in the first Weiss with Omi Tsukiono, Yohji Kudou, and Aya Fujimiya. That's why you were forbidden to tell Ken about the first person you killed. It was one of his teammates."

I looked to see that he shut my door after he had come in. Even though it made me sick I turned so that my face was close to his and whimpered "That explains a lot. Why are you telling me this?"

He smiled and said "Even if I want to kill you myself half the time I think I like you better breathing. Not only that but it would be really bad for the team if he hated you. We may want to kill each other half the time but we don't squabble when we have to work and I don't think you've ever pissed me off to the point were I want to try and get you killed out there."

I thought for a moment before I gave a nod of my head and said "I understand what you mean. I guess you do care about me."

He stood up and said "Of course I care about you. You're a part of Weiss."

I shook my head and said "Why do you do this? For me I was a skinny, starving little boy who had a gun to his head and given an ultimatum of kill or be killed. What's your reason?"

"I don't like to talk about my past. It hurts too much. Just watch what you say around Ken," he told me as he left my room.

I gave a nod and looked at the door. Typical fucking Sora. Says what he wants and leaves me feeling like shit.

I walked over to the target, pulled the knife out, and went back to sharpening it. I frowned as I worked with the sharpening stone. Fucking websites never send anything with enough of an edge on them to hurt a fly, let alone kill a person.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: told by Ken

"So how does a fourteen year old boy end up a part of Weiss," I asked the mind reader who was sitting in front of me smoking some strong smelling cigarette that made me want to puke.

"Can't say if it weren't for Nagi, I would have been killed when I found out. Only Mamoru, Nagi, Daisuke, Sora, and I know what happened and you're not to ask him about it. You already did but I won't mention that to anyone," he told me with an annoying smile on his face.

"I'm curious," I defended.

The German Assassin laughed and said "Curiosity killed the cat my tiger-clawed friend."

I felt myself getting upset but said nothing. I heard laughter again and remembered that Schuldig can read minds.

He smirked and said "Damn right. Nothing in that head of yours is a secret from me Kenny boy."

I swung at him but he dodged with that inhuman speed of his and said "Anymore questions or can I go home now. I haven't been to my apartment in months. I've been stuck babysitting these two. Sora is a typical shit disturber like myself but Daisuke is a bit on the sensitive side so they get in to it quite a bit and there no telling when it will get violent."

"How violent," I asked?

"Usually it doesn't get to be much more then someone shoving someone else out from in front of them to go to their room but a few times it's turned in to fist fights and once Sora got his nose broken by Daisuke I've gone with them on a mission or two and they leave all their shit at home. Sora and Daisuke may not get along but Keys and Raze are the perfect pair," Schuldig told me.

"Why do they fight," I asked him?

He laughed and said "That's for me to know and all three of you to find out. I think I'm going home now. I've had to sleep here for too long. I miss my water bed."

"Before you go one more question. Why are you on our side now," I asked him.

He gave his shoulders a shrug and said "Pay is better and it's nice to work for someone who is willing to do everything they ask you to do."

I gave a nod and went inside the house. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard a door close. I turned around to see that Sora was leaving Daisuke's room.

"What were you doing in there? Schuldig told me you guys fight a lot." I asked?

The raven haired assassin turned around and smiled at me. "We fight a lot but not all the time."

I let out a sigh and asked "Do you ever give anyone a serious straight answer?"

He shook his head and said "Not often."

I let out a sigh of frustration and went to my room. There was nothing in there aside from a made bed. I frowned and hoped my things would come.

I lie on the bed on top of the covers and let my mind wander. It went to Aya. He may not have been the friendliest guy in the world but he was a damn good friend of mine.

Hard to believe he was killed by some kid with a knife. My thoughts went to Daiuske but I laughed and said "No way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: told by Omi

I looked at the man who was being held in place by Nagi. I looked deeply in to his eyes and said "Tell me what you know."

The man looked around, fear heavy in his eyes, before he said "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"That's a lie and all three of us know it," Nagi told the man.

The man's eyes scanned the room and I recognized the look of defeat in them. He let out a sigh and said "Fine I'll talk. What do you want to know."

I sat down in a chair across from him and said "Let him sit down Nagi."

The man fell to the floor and sat in a chair. He made a move for his jacket but hesitated,

"Before you think of trying consider this. Mamoru has a gun in his coat and I can make your heart stop completely in less then two seconds. If I even think you're going for a weapon you'll die. There's two of us and one of you," Nagi said.

"Some guy handed me a briefcase and told me to take it to the roof of the building across from this one. I didn't know there was a rifle in it. I swear. He told me to take it there and look in the third vent from the left. I did and there was a fanny pack full of cash. I took the cash and left the bag there," our captive said nervously.

"You're very lucky I was able to see the red dot or you would be suffering in own excrements right now. Was the man who gave you the gun here at this meeting," Nagi asked?

He shook his head and said "No he wasn't but I know his name. He's an American by the name of Keith Lukas We've gone out drinking together a few times. He's a lawyer who works for Destryga Legal. His card in in my coat. It's in the left pocket on the inside. Thats were I keep all my business cards I get from people."

I took the jacket and found the card. I pocketed it and turned to our captive. "Thank you for behaving so well for us," I told him.

"This is the part were you guys kill me isn't it? I'm scared as hell but not for me. I've got a wife and daughter. We just got married right out of school. She actually told me she applied for a job at the Takitori corporation. Her name is Mika Suzuki. Can you give her the job," His words came out with nothing in them but genuine concern for his family in them.

I gave him a nod and said "She'll get the job. I admire a man who looks out for the people he loves to the end. I like you. It's a shame we had to meet like this."

The man's eyes rolled in his head and he fell back in his chair. I ran outside the room, faking panic and shouted "This man had a heart attack."

Several people ran in there and saw Nagi talking on his cell phone to the medics. After he gave them the information he said "My boss and I are leaving. He's very shaken about what happened."

He gave a nod, hung up, walked over to me, and said "Let's go." I gave a nod and we left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: told by Sora

I heard the knock on my door and opened it up to see Ken standing in the door way. He looked at me and said "Come down to the mission room."

I lit a cigarette, took a drag and followed him down to the room. I lad down on the couch and saw Daisuke was sitting on the arm chair. Ken was standing so I looked at him and said "You want to sit here? I can move my feet."

He shook his head so I smiled and stretched out. I saw Schuldig come in with the folder and he put the video tape in the old television. I watched the shadowed image of the man know as Persia begins speaking.

"Okay guys. Mission time Here's the head you're hunting. A lawyer named Keith Lukas. He works as a lawyer for Destryga legal." Persia said.

I sucked in a lungful of smoke in surprise and began to cough. I took the cigarette out of my mouth and looked around when I had finished coughing. They were all three looking at me but I pointed to the TV.

They turned their attention back to see a picture of Keith. He was a tall blond haired, blue eyed American who had that look to him that screams "I'm a piece of shit but I know how to get away with it!"

"He's involved in something I've been investigating for months. I want him watched for information before you three move in for the kill. Hunters of night deny this dark beast his tomorrow," Persia said.

"I'm in," I said quickly.

Daisuke gave a nod and Ken said "We're all in. What do you have on him?"

Schuldig took out a small piece of paper and handed it to me. "His business card."

I smiled and said "That's more then enough. How long do we have to watch him for?"

I took a drag off of my cigarette and Rex said "That's at your discretion as always Sora. You're the one that ends up knowing everything so you know when we have enough to kill him and move on."

I smiled as I blew the smoke out and said "It's five thirty in the evening now. I bet I can make my delivery before seven."

"Delivery," Ken asked me?

Daisuke gave a nod and said "He feeds everyone he kills a pizza. It's how he scopes the place out. You know the prank call of having a pizza delivered to someone else's house. There are a lot of kids around here so it's bound to happen once in a while."

Ken laughed and said "You two sure know how to get things done."

I took a hit off of my cigarette and said "Of course we do. The few times Omi did work with us he let us take care of everything. He was just hired muscle really. He said he was good with computers but we played a few games and he's okay. I'm way better."

He smiled at me and said "Then what should I do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, took a long drag off of my cigarette, finishing it off, and putting it out.

"Go check the freezer and see if there's a cheese and a pepperoni pizza in there. If not, go to the store and buy ten of each. Make one of each in the oven and don't burn them. By the time you get done with that Sora should be ready to deliver them," Daisuke told Ken.

I watched as he gave a nod of his head and went to the kitchen. I looked at Daisuke and said "Looks like we get to see how good this Ken is sooner then we thought. I just wonder who would go after Persia himself. You would think they would be after us."

I shook my head and said "Why would they be after us. Everyone who knows about us is dead. We both make sure of that."

I stood up and looked down at him. I'm two inches taller then he is at five foot six. He looked up and met my eyes. "You can never be too sure," he told me.

I felt myself getting angry with him. "If anyone does survive it would be your fault. You're the one who brings something to take people out from far away with. If anyone does know about us, it's your fault," I snapped.

"If you're so worried about someone who knows about us being alive then get yourself a gun!" he shouted!

I pushed him down on the couch and said "It's not my job to take care of those people. It's yours. Don't make fucking excuses," I told him.

I heard a clicking sound and dove on the couch on top of Daisuke who let out a gasp of surprise. I heard laughter and saw the light go on. I kept a hand on Daisuke's chest and saw that Ken was standing in the room behind the couch. I looked in his hand and saw that he was holding a silenced pistol.

"Smith and Wesson semiautomatic nine millimeter. You can't expect a throwing knife to kill someone from much range and it's better not to be seen by some people then to kill everyone. We're not the bad guys. We don't kill anyone we don't have to," Ken said.

I gave a nod and relaxed. I forgot Daisuke was underneath me until I turned around. I saw that my face was only a few inches away from his and that he was red in the face. I quickly got off of him and he sat up.

Ken smiled and said "I like how you're protective of him. That's how we all should be."

I felt my face warm up and I said "I forgot he was on the couch."

"You knew I was there. You shoved me down when you went to look up and you were holding my shoulders," my younger teammate told me.

"Do we have the right kind of pizzas," I asked Ken? He gave a nod and I said "Then I'm going to my room to find out were this fucker lives."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: told by Daisuke

I sat down in my room and tried to focus on the book that was in my hands but I couldn't. No matter how hard I looked at it was all just a bunch of letters. None of it made any sense at all.

I shut the book and sat it on my bookshelf. I let out a sigh and went to the kitchen. I laughed at what I saw when I reached my destination.

Ken was standing in the kitchen wearing a baby blue apron and he was standing over a pot of something that smelled really good. He turned around and his eyes met mine.

"Something wrong," he asked me. I shook my head and filled the tea pot up with water.

I handed it to him and said "Can you put this on the burner on high."

He took it from my hands, sat it down on the stove, turned the burner on and said "I don't know why you don't just heat it the water up in a mug in the microwave with the bag inside."

I shook my head and said "I don't use tea bags and it's best to pour the boiling water over the leaves in the ball."

He smiled at me and said "You remind me a lot of an old teammate of mine when I was part of the first Weiss."

I looked away and said "Oh."

He laughed and said "Just like him. He hardly ever spoke unless it he was explaining something, arguing with someone, giving orders during a mission, and it was mostly one word answers."

I lay down on the couch and shook my head. "What was his name," I asked?

I saw Ken walk over to the couch and sat down on the chair next to it, I looked in to his eyes and he said "He went by Aya Fujimiya but his real name was Ran Fujimiya. We were always arguing and I thought for the longest time he hated me until our last mission we ever did together."

I felt the guilt well up inside of me and I said "I'm sorry I'm not him."

He shook his head and said "Don't be sorry. Be glad for who you are."

I gave a nod and we just sat there quietly for a few minutes until I heard the whistle of the tea kettle. I walked over to the stove, flicked the end of the spout, stuffed the the ball full of green tea leaves, held it over the mug, and smiled as I slowly poured the boiling water over the leaves.

When the cup was full I carried it over to the couch and sat down on a single cushion with my legs crossed under me. I took a sip of the tea and smiled. Another perfect cup of Japanese green tea.

"No cream or sugar," Ken asked?

I shook my head and said "If I wanted something sweet I would drink a different kind of tea. You don't mess with the prefect flavor of a good cup of tea."

He laughed and I looked at him in confusion. He stood over me and looked down at me. He met my eyes and I began to feel very uncomfortable. I looked down at my tea but the spell wasn't broken.

Even in the murky green of my tea I could still see his eyes. They were so full of sorrow that I felt like crying myself but I couldn't let the tears fall. At least not with out letting him know that I was crying out of guilt instead of pity

"Have you ever met anyone that you know knew someone you've killed," I asked him suddenly, without thinking?

He sat down next to me and looked at me questioningly with his arms open. I looked at him in surprise and confusion for a few seconds before I realized that he wanted to give me a hug. I shook my head and he lowered his arms.

"I've never had to do that before but I had to kill someone who was like my brother for most of my childhood. He was even able to put it aside and shoot me," Ken said in a voice that was stained with sadness.

"How do you do it? How do you kill people? What weapon do you use aside from your gun? You have to have something other then a gun to be a Weiss" I asked him?

"I use gloves with claws inside of them. When I killed my friend I was covered in his blood. I have nightmares about it regularly and sometimes when I wake up I can still hear him screaming," He said softly.

"I can't imagine what it's like to have to kill someone close to me. I can't even really imagine what it's like to have someone close to me. Sora is the closest person to me I know," I told him before I took a sip of my tea.

When I sat the cup down I felt something go around me and I tensed up. I looked to see that Ken had his arms around me. "You shouldn't have to live like this. You're too young to know this kind of a living hell."

I tried to push him away but was much stronger. I looked him in the eyes and said "Can you please let go of me. I don't deserve your comfort and even if I did I don't like being touched."

He let go of me and said "You killed him didn't you?"

I took a drink of my tea and said "I've killed a lot of people without knowing their names."

"You killed Aya didn't you," he asked? His voice didn't sound accusing or venomous. It sounded like the wondering of a man who was asking for the one thing in the world he needed to go on living.

I gave a nod and said "I was a twelve year old homeless boy who occasionally sold himself to pedophiles so I could have money to eat when I was starving to death. A man showed me more money then I had ever seen in my entire life and told me all I had to do was kill a man. If I were to get caught then they would of sent me to jail were I would have a warm place to sleep, be able to shower, and get fed three times a day. If I wasn't caught then I would have plenty of money to spend to take care of myself for quite a while. It was a win win situation. I didn't even consider this as being a part of it."

I looked down and expected to be beaten or even shot but instead I looked up and saw that Ken was crying. I put a hand on his shoulder cautiously and felt his entire body go stiff under my touch. I moved my hand away and said "I was given something that most likely to torment me but I think you should have it."

He looked up at me and I went on "Omi told me Persia wanted me to have Aya's katana as a reminder of who I had killed. I can never forget though, especially not now after today. Would you like to have it?"

I heard a sigh and turned to see Sora standing in the door way. I looked at him and he said "Daisuke you were forbidden to tell him. You, Ken, were forbidden to ask about it and I'm supposed to kill you both if gets out. Looks like all three of us are guilty of defying Persia."

He was lit a cigarette and took a long drag off of it before he blew the smoke out and said "I got a good look at the place. He's the typical paranoid rich bastard. He's got cameras all over the place and they're the networked models."

I looked at him in his eyes and said "How do I know you won't do it while we're sleeping?"

He walked up to me and punched me in the stomach so hard that I was on the ground but not hard enough to knock me out. I was gasping for breath and looked up at him.

I looked at Ken who left and said "Looks like you guys need to work something out," and went upstairs.

I looked at Sora who sat on the couch and tapped his cigarette over the ashtray on the table. He sat it down there and helped me up. He cupped my chin in his hands and looked at me in my eyes. "I don't want you to ever think I hate you enough to kill you. I may be a little rough but if I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago. I'll admit you piss me off quite a bit but then it's the people you care about who tend to really get under your skin."

I looked in to his eyes and saw something in them that I couldn't place. I saw his cheeks were red and the weight of his words set in. I moved his hand from my face and said "That was a confession wasn't it?"

He gave a nod and I said "Then I guess I should give you my answer."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: told by Ken

I woke up and sighed to myself. Seven on the dot. It was the time when the breakfast tray would be shoved in to my cell. Now it's the time for me to go down and make myself something to eat.

I got out of bed and frowned. I put on the outfit I had the day before and went to the kitchen. I looked on the counter and let out a sigh. I smelled smoke so I looked over to the front room and asked "Where's the coffee Sora?"

He laughed and said "If you want coffee you're screwed. Daisuke drinks tea and I drink Mountain Dew."

"Mountain Dew? What's that," I asked him in confusion?

"It's one of the green cans in the fridge. You can have one if you want. You're going to have to go out and buy a coffee pot and coffee if you want it but you would be the only one who drinks it so I would just get the instant stuff," Sora told me as I went to the fridge.

I opened it up and saw an entire drawer full of green cans. I took one and said "How many of these do you drink a day? You've got an entire drawer full of it."

He walked over to me and said "I don't count. When I count them and try to cut back I freak out and drink more. I just drink one when I want to drink one."

"Fair enough," I said as I took a can out and opened it. I took a drink and smiled. "This is good," I told him.

"It will also ruin your kidneys faster then alcohol." I turned to see Daisuke standing in at the bottom of the stairs with a frown on his face.

He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. I could see a bruise were Sora punched him last night and he had a scar on his left shoulder that looked like it was made from a bullet. Aside from that his body was unmarked.

"Let me have my pleasures," Sora said to the younger teen.

"I want you to have them. I don't want you to be die of lung cancer or kidney failure or something like that when you're still young," he said with a worried look on his face.

I took a drink of my soda and watched as Sora's face turned red. He took a drag off of his cigarette but Daiuske said "I was serious last night. I meant it."

Sora let out a sigh and said "You've got me by the balls right now and you know it."

The brunette smiled and said "Yeah."

I looked at the two of them and laughed. Daisuke didn't pay any attention but Sora glared at me and said "I think I want to go with you today while you get that coffee pot. I'll need some patches."

I smiled and said "Let me guess. I won't kiss you if you smoke."

Sora's face turned red but Daisuke just gave a nod and put the teapot on the stove. I laughed as I sat down on the couch.

"Relax guys. I don't have a problem with it. I'll go either way personally," I told them.

Neither of them said anything so I sat down on the couch and said "I'm surprised you weren't in here watching anime."

Sora shook his head and said "I'm a little past the anime thing."

"Right. That's why when I went in your room to get my sharpening stone you were looking at yaoi," Daisuke told him.

Sora's face turned red again and he said "It's not like you don't have your habits. You're always sharpening some kind of blade or online looking for new ones. How many do you have coming this week?"

Daisuke looked up at the roof before he said "I'm not sure but I know I ordered a few things and not all of them are weapons."

"I'm scared to ask. I don't even want to know what you do with that card," The older one said.

I laughed and said "I know I'm going shopping. I need some outfits and we have to get some coffee. I don't know any stores around here so I'll need one of you to come with me."

"How about the mall? We can take my car. You won't be able to carry much on your motor bike," Sora suggested.

"You have a car," I asked him?

He gave a nod and said "I do. Nisan 350Z but that doesn't say much. It's far from stock."

I shook my head in surprise and said "Tell me more."

He smiled and said "I posed as a street racer for a mission and won the car. Persia said I could keep it. It was the first solo mission and the only time I ever used a gun. I scared the crap out of myself when it went off. I was sure someone was going to catch me."

"Sounds like fun," I told him with a smile.

"Not the way he drives," Daisuke said as he walked in the kitchen with some jellied toast and a cup of tea.

"Nothing wrong with a little speed," I told the young brunette.

"If I live to fifteen it'll be a miracle," he said with a frown.

"My driving hasn't killed anyone yet. At least not by accident," Sora said.

"What do you mean at least not by accident?" I asked him.

"He rammed someone off the road when we were chasing him. Sent him over a bridge. We almost didn't get out of there in time," Disuse told me.

Sora gave a nod and said "Still though it was the fastest mission we ever pulled off. We didn't even need any help from Omi."

"I needed his help. While you were playing action hero I was trying not to bleed to death. I swear that bastard knew I was wearing a vest," Daisuke said as he rubbed his shoulder were the scar was.

Sora shook his head and said "I'm telling you it was a lucky shot. The windows are tinted and you're exaggerating. It wasn't that bad."

" 'Wasn't that bad,' my ass! If Nagi hadn't been there then I would have died! You've never been shot before so you wouldn't know! It hurts like hell," The younger shouted before he turned and walked up the stairs!

I went to go follow him but Sora said "He's just going to shower. It's normal. Morning argument about something, he spends an hour under boiling water, goes to his room, spends twenty minutes picking something to wear, and then he comes out and acts like nothing happened. He's not a morning person."

"You seem to be though," I told him.

He shook his head and said "I'm not a morning person or a night person. I'm a napper. I don't need much sleep."

I laughed and said "I think you drink too much caffeine to sleep."

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and said "Maybe, but as long as I can function- who cares?"

I smiled and said "You really remind me of my friend Youji now. I think I'm going to shower. There's one in my bedroom. I got the master." He smiled to my surprise. I shook my head and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: told by Sora

I maneuvered my way in to a spot, threw the car in to park, pulled the racing helmet off of my face and smiled. I got out and lit up a cigarette. I leaned against the door of the car and took a long drag off of it, letting the menthol flavored smoke rest in my mouth before I blew it out.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking Miojin," a familiar voice asked?

I turned around and it was confirmed. Hair that was bleached white with cherry red streaks, expensive sunglasses, a nose like a rat, and a tall skinny body covered in leather. The source of my school year irritations.

"You're only a month older then I am and I know you smoke a lot more then cigarettes Kai," I told him.

He smiled and said "Fair enough. Can I get one of those? I'm out." I glared at him as I took one out. I handed it to him and he said "Light me." I lit the cigarette and he took a drag off of it.

"This your car," he asked me with a smile on his face? I gave a nod and he said "You never told me you had a car."

I took a hit off of my cigarette and said "There are a lot of things I haven't told you."

He smiled and said "I know that. I've always had this talent for knowing when people have secrets. There's this way people carry themselves when they carrying a lot inside their heads. As guarded as you are I wouldn't be surprised if you've killed someone."

I quickly looked away before I asked "How many times did your mother drop you on your head?"

He laughed and I saw him looking inside of the car. I held my breath when I remembered that Daisuke kept a sword in there.

I saw Ken on his bike with Daisuke holding on to him and smiled when he slid in the spot next to my car. "Get," I said to Kai.

"Sure thing and by the way thanks for the smoke," he said with a smile as he walked away. I watched him until he was gone then I turned to Ken and Daisuke.

Daisuke got off the bike, pulled the helmet off and said "I've never been so scared for my life."

He walked over to me and I grinned. He looked in to my eyes and said "You have to let me ride home with you. He's crazy."

I flicked my cigarette, put an arm around Daisuke, looked at Ken and said "You must have been riding like a bat out of hell to get that kind of reaction out of him but it still wasn't enough to beat me. I know all the back roads and all the shortcuts. Even if you have a GPS in your helmet you can't beat me."

"Do you have a bike and a car," Ken asked?

I gave him a nod and was about to say something when Daisuke asked "What did Kai want?"

I looked down at him and said "A cigarette."

He wiggled out from under my arm and said "I don't trust him one bit. I hope I have a reason to kill him one of these days."

I smiled and said "That makes two of us."

"Who is this Kai," Ken asked.

"Not exactly sure but his parents are a couple who live above a grocery store that doesn't get much business and yet he's always wearing a couple grand on him not counting those shades of his. He's probably a gangster. I would even say Yakuza. He's not your average dumb thug," I explained.

"He's also on drugs and seems to know way too much about everything," Daisuke added.

"He said to me that could very well be what you wanted Dai," I said, trying a nickname.

"Daisuke, say it all. Only creepy old men give out pet names and you're still smoking."

"He told me I never told him I had a car, I said there was a lot I haven't told him and he told me I seemed to be the kind of person who had a lot of secrets and that he wouldn't be surprised if I've killed someone before," I said.

"I could get him here and nobody would know a thing," Daisuke said as he pulled a butterfly knife out of his pocket.

"Put that thing back right now. We're not allowed to carry weapons on us unless we're on a mission," Ken said in a quiet but scolding tone.

"So a gun is okay but a knife isn't. Mines legal but I know that gun isn't and you have a silencer too," Daisuke challenged.

"Enough...from both of you. Put the knife back and be quiet about the gun. I will mention to Persia about what he said and you may get your chance but we don't kill anyone without orders unless they're, without a doubt, a threat to us," I reminded Daisuke.

He gave a nod and said "Right."

I turned my attention to Ken and told him "Keep the gun at home. I'm sure you're curious about Kai so we can stop at his parent's store to get my nicotine patches. You'll probably see him there."

"Shit," Daisuke said in surprise.

I looked at him with wide eyes and asked "What is it? "

He handed me a card and said "Seems like we're not the only ones around who are in our line of work."

"It's made out of metal." I said.

"It's a throwing card." he turned it around and I saw a fingernail hole. "It came from a set of three that are hidden in a belt buckle. I saw it on one of the sites I go to shop for my collection," he explained to me.

I frowned and said "Looks like I'll be having a conversation with Omi. There's no way this could have slipped out. He left it for me to find."

Ken gave a nod and quietly said "For now lets just take do some shopping."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: told by Nagi

"I got it." I told Mamoru with a smile on my face.

"Good. Maybe you'll sleep tonight. What you do can't be good for your body," he told me with relief and concern in his voice.

"You've worked all night before too. I got something. It's not much but it's enough," I said.

He pulled a chair up next to me so I started my explanation. "This is a security camera from a pawn shop. Watch this guy," I instructed as I pointed to a person wearing a black trench coat, a motorcycle helmet with the visor down, and a case in his hand.

The guy on the camera opened the case on the counter and I started to narrate what was going on "That's the gun that the sniper on the roof had. I can't get the face on the guy who's at the counter because of his helmet but he lifts his visor up when he shows the guy his id which is, once more, not caught by any cameras. The guy at the counter hands him some cash with a ticket to get it back at the price he was paid for it, and then he leaves."

"Let me guess. Next thing you're going to show me is our friend Keith picking up the gun," he asked?

I shook my head and said "That's what I thought too but the man puts the gun in a back room and nobody goes in to get it. Someone went in through the rear, picked up the gun, and then handed it off to our friend Yusuke Suzuki who took it to the roof."

"Then were does Keith Lukas come in to this," Mamoru asked me.

"I copied the serial number off of the gun before I came back to the meeting room and hacked the firearm registry database. The gun is registered to Keith Lukas who reported it stolen two days before yesterday. If he went through all that kind of trouble he wouldn't of handed it off to Yusuke himself but he happened to know were the gun came from," I finished.

He looked at me and said "I still want Lukas dead. I'm not calling off the mission. Even if he were innocent I wouldn't be able to call it off. Weiss can't know Persia questions himself or they'll begin to question him and the less Weiss questions Persia the better."

I sighed and almost frowned. This wasn't Omi or Mamoru talking. I doubted it was even Persia. This was Bombay, the assassin who had probably come the closest to taking my life.

"So then we have to hope Sora gathers a good amount of research before he kills him. He's good with computer but he's also quick with his kamas. He also has a temper when his mind is set on vengeance. If it has anything to do with Destryga he's not all there," I said.

Mamoru gave a nod and said "He has good reason to want Destryga dead and so do I. I know he's guilty but I want to find out if he's at the top or somewhere just under it. He might not even be that high up. All I know is he has to die and I hope sometime soon."

I gave a nod and said "You always seem to take care of things right in the end."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: told by Ken.

I saw Sora park his car so I stopped my bike. I got off and once there were out of the sports car I looked at them and said "This place is small. Not much of a grocery store."

Sora shook his head and said "Not really. It's more of a liquor store. Smokes, drinks, papers, and snacks with a few of the basics."

"You forgot to mention my house. What's the mouse doing here and who's this guy," A voice asked from behind us?

I turned to see a tall teen dressed in leather pants with a leather jacket covering his shirt. His hair was somehow white with red bangs. He was wearing a pair of shades over his eyes that would of put Yohji's to shame.

"You know Kai I have a name," Daisuke said.

"I know you have a name but you're not worth it and I didn't talk to you. I was talking to Miojin," Kai said.

"Daisuke came with me because he wants to make sure I actually get the peaches to quit smoking and this guy is just this guy. He's old enough to show his ID to your parents to get the patches so we brought him." Sora told him.

"You're a terrible liar. Daisuke was on his bike when I saw you at the mall. Try again," Kai said with a smirk.

"I'm his martial arts instructor. I've been encouraging him to quit smoking so he can perform better for a while now and he decided to try it today. I came with him to get him the patches. I can see an age limit on cigarettes but I think any aged person should be buy patches, gums, lozenges, and whatever else they have to help people kick that nasty addiction," I lied.

"I think you're lying to me also. Sora can't be in martial arts. I've seen him fight a few times at school and both times he got the shit knocked out of him," Kai challenged.

I frowned and said "You need to respect your elders and I teach him kendo."

Kai smiled and said "We'll go with that. You've all three got a big secret and you're all lying through you teeth right now but it's not my place to deny my parents any business. God knows they need it to keep this dump."

He walked over to Sora and said "Got any more cigarettes in that pack from earlier? Better to give them to me since you're just going to throw them away."

He shook his head and said "There were only a few left and I smoked them while I was at the mall with these guys."

I watched as Kai turned away and walked towards the house. "Mom we have a customer. A really good friend of mine from school," he shouted.

I watched as a woman who looked too young to have a son Kai's age walked down the stairs and smiled at all of us. "Hello," She said with a smile.

"This is Sora. He's the president of the computer club and he's here to get some patches to help him quit smoking," Kai said as he pointed to him.

"It's a bad habit and I'm glad you're trying to quit. Good luck. I see you brought an adult who can buy them for you," she said with a smile.

He walked over and put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders and said "This is my friend Daisuke. He's kind of quiet and doesn't talk much but we're still good buddies right?"

I thought I would break a sweat but Daisuke forced a laugh and said "Yeah, no matter how much I try there are some people I just can't hate. But of course it goes the same the other way too."

Kai looked up at me and said "This is Sora's kendo instructor."

"Hello my name is Yuna," she told up with a smile.

"I'm Ken," I introduced myself.

"Since you're a good friend of Kai's I'll give you fifty percent off the patches and twenty percent off everything else," Yuna said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: told by Daisuke

"I think I'm going to take a shower when we get home. I can't believe that creep touched me," I told Sora as he drove down the street.

He laughed and said "It's not that bad. He may be a creep but he's not diseased."

I shook my head and said "Not diseased and I hope also not gifted."

"What do you men you hope not gifted," I asked him.

"I haven't heard him mentions secrets around anybody that didn't have one. What if he can read our minds," I asked?

Sora laughed as he drifted a turn. I grabbed the seat and shouted "Don't do that!"

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder after he shifted and said "He can't read minds. If he could he would probably be in some secret organization."

"Keep both hands on the wheel please and we don't know if he is or not," I told him.

He sighed and said "You worry a lot about things. You shouldn't all that stress can't be good for you."

"If I didn't worry so much we would be dead. How many times have you looked in to something you said didn't need to be looked in to just because I kept going on about it and it turned out to be something that could of gotten us killed?"

I frowned and said "First things first. We need to look in on Keith Lukas. I haven't seen much from his home and I doubt he keeps anything on his computer there."

"You're going to break in to Destryga legal aren't you," I asked him.

He gave a nod and said "Yeah. I'm going to break in there, take everything from his computer put on an external hard drive, and then I'll go over it at home over a few cans of Mountain Dew."

"What are you going to do with those cigarettes in your pocket," I asked him.

He took a hand off the wheel, reached in the pocket of his blue zip up hood he always wears and handed me the pack. "You can throw them out the window if you want. I would rather throw them away then give them to Kai. Some people you can't tell no all the time but when you get the chance to say it to them when they expect a yes is just....well...the good shit I guess." he told me laughing at the end.

I smiled as I threw the pack of cigarettes out the window. I watched as they fell in to nothingness and then I thought of something. "What are you going to do with that carton you have at home," I asked him?

"Don't know. I think I'll just have Ken take them somewhere and get rid of them. Have him throw them away in some unknown trash can somewhere in the city. I doubt I'll go after then but still it's better not to have some source of temptation," he told me.

"Well tomorrow morning I don't think you'll want to smoke again," I said with a smile.

"What's tomorrow morning," he asked?

I smiled at him and said "I hope enough time for your mouth not to taste like cigarettes."

He smiled and said "My first kiss. I can't wait."

I looked at him in surprise and said "You've honestly never kissed anyone before." He shook his head and I said "I find that hard to believe."

His face turned red and he said "This might be a stupid thing for a guy, but I've been saving everything for the right person."

I looked away from him and said "I wish I could be just as unspoiled for you."

I felt his hand on my shoulder I turned to meet his eyes. He had a serious look on his face that I didn't see there very often. When he spoke, his tone was firm but at the same time comforting. "He looked me in the eyes and said "I don't care what anyone's done to you in the past. The present and the future will be ours and even if you didn't fight them off, you didn't give yourself to any of them because giving yourself to someone isn't something that you do with your body. It's done with your heart."

I smiled at his words and was about to lean in to kiss him right there, but I heard a car horn behind us. Sora laughed and said "Light turned green." I just laughed softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: told by Sora

I woke up and looked at the clock. Six twenty in the morning. I showered and went back to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I combed my hair, read the directions on the step one patches, and put one on, before I dressed myself. When I had dressed myself in a pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt I went down stairs to have my morning dew.

I cracked open he can and took a drink. I let out a loud sigh of delight and I head Daisuke laughing.

I sat next to him on the couch and said "You're up early."

He gave me a nod and said "I couldn't much last night. I got a few broken hours but not a good sleep."

I took a drink of my soda and said "I know how that goes. I can never sleep more then a few hours and I don't even drink much of this stuff."

I sat the can down and felt his arm on my shoulder that was away from him. He turned me to face him and said "You smell different this morning. Somethings missing but I like it." I felt my face redden slightly and then he pushed me down so that I was laying on the couch and he was on top of me.

I felt his breath on my lips and the I felt the kiss itself. His lips felt soft against mine. I felt my heart start to race and he ran his tongue slowly along my lower lip.

I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue in my mouth. I could feel it sliding against my own as he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds of him exploring my mouth I had to break off the kiss and suck in a lungful of air.

When I could speak again I said "I think I liked that a lot better then a cigarette."

He laughed and said "I think I like you speechless. Not very often you can't think of something to say."

I just looked up at him and smiled. "Do you have any plans for today?'

He shook his head and said "Nothing out of the usual."

I looked at him and said "I was thinking of going and checking out Destryga's building but I don't want to go alone. If I see Ricardo Destryga before it's time then it will be all over. I don't trust myself."

Daisuke looked deeply in my eyes and said "You've never told me why you hate him so much. There's been people you've read up on but you seem to be almost obsessed with him or pretending he doesn't exist."

"A few years years ago a woman was murdered and an attempt was made on her son's life. She was hacked up to the point they had to identify her with dental records while her son was shot in the stomach and left to watch his mother murdered. This was done at the woman's country estate so nobody would hear the screams or the gun go off. Destryga was with the man who did it. He was coaching him on how to get away with it," I began.

Daisuke didn't say anything. He just gave me a nod of his head to let me know he was listening to me. I went on.

"I was the boy. I was fourteen years old when it happened. I was shot in the stomach and propped in to a sitting position against a wall. Mamoru Takitori was at the hospital to visit a man named Yohji Kudoh when I woke up and recognized him. I told him I had heard he was involved in some underground business and asked if he could help me get take care of Destryga. He asked me what I was willing to offer and I told him I would give him my soul if I could kill him Destryga with my own hands," I said.

I felt the tears falling from my eyes and realized I didn't know when they had started. All I knew was that Daisuke was holding me tightly in his arms. I felt something touching my face so I opened my eyes. I saw Daisuke kissing the tears off of my face.

When I was able to stop crying he looked at me and said "I'll go with you."

I heard the microwave beep and I turned to see Ken standing in the kitchen adding his instant coffee to a cup. He looked at me and said "You have to remember that Destryga isn't a target yet. I'll go and check the place out and get back to you on what I see. I used to work at a flower shop so I'll pick some flowers out, put them in to an arrangement, and take them to his desk saying they're a gift from some woman."

I looked over at him and said "I'm not going to sit this out. I'll be just fine."

He shook his head and said "I didn't say you had to sit this out. I'm trying to keep you away from Destryga so you don't have to be held back. I know you're in charge of this team and what we do is up to you but I'm just giving you a few suggestions."

I looked at him and said "Then bring him the flowers and find out what you can about the place but I think it would be better to kill him on his way home or in his house if we can. I've got plenty of information on him from down loading the data from his home computer. I hacked his network from outside when I went to deliver the pizza."

"Personally I think it would be better to kill him at home if we can. He doesn't work late and lives alone. No innocents around and the place would be easy to get out of," Daisuke said.

I gave a nod and said "It's confirmed then. We'll get him tomorrow night."

They both nodded their heads and I said "So who's going to make breakfast because I'm hungry?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: told by Omi

I looked at the information I got about Keith from Sora that was on his home computer. I took a drink of the black coffee that sat on my desk before I turned my attention back to the computer.

I pulled up the options and clicked "show hidden files." I saw a hidden folder and tried to open it but was asked for a password. I typed in his birth date and got nothing. He was never married, so there wasn't a wedding date I could type in. I tried for close to half an hour before I let out a sigh of frustration.

"This guy has some good security. I can't crack this password," I told Nagi.

He walked over to me, typed something in, pressed enter, and smiled as it showed the hidden files. I looked at him in surprise and said "That was a good guess."

He shook his head and said "He lived under his father's shadow for years. It makes sense he would use the man's name as a password."

I smiled and read the names. I saw a folder and smirked at the title. "A folder called my first time. I wonder what's in here," I said out loud.

Nagi shook his head and said "Pervert."

I laughed. "You're calling me the pervert? You're the one who starts it most of the time, and you're also the one who decided to try that thing with the over the bed suspension kit," I reminded him.

"That may be, but you're the one who wanted to have sex on the desk," He teased.

I laughed as I opened the folder and saw a video file. I clicked it but once I saw what was in it I let out a gasp of surprise. Even for someone who had seen and done as much as me it was disturbing.

I watched as the the Keith kicked in the door of a home. There was a child inside who I immediately recognized to be Sora. I watched as he shot the boy in the stomach once.

"Good shot. Now prop him against the wall so he can see what we do to his mother. Every little boy should get to see a good bit of action. He's lucky to be part of a real life murder mystery," a man in the background, possibly the one who was recording it said.

In comes a woman- running down the stairs and she looked at the two of them with a horrified expression on her face. "You shot my boy you son of a bitch! How could you? He didn't do anything."

I watched as Keith punched the woman in the stomach and sent her to the ground. I watched as he began stabbing her with a dagger in his hand. I listened to the screams until Sora passed out and his mother had died.

After a while I had to look away. Being an assassin desensitized me to an extreme, but what I was watching was too much- even for me. I shook my head as I looked away and went to close it, but Nagi's hand on mine stopped it.

"This has to be watched to the end. No telling what they might say or do after they finish. If it's too much for you I'll finish it. I worked with Farfarello for a long time, so I don't have much sensitivity to gore and violence in comparison to you who worked with the killing blow and leave kind of people," Nagi told me.

I gave a nod and sat on the other side of the desk while Nagi finished the video. After almost three minutes he said "This is gruesome even compared to what I've seen."

I turned to see that his face was pale and he had an expression on his face I've never seen before. He shook his hand and said "Nothing important. He's a sicko even by my standards. I don't know how someone who does that can have enough going on in his head to be a lawyer."

"Is it over," I asked him?

He shook his head and said "No but I can't stand to watch anymore. I can't see how a person can do something like that to a body."

"So we know Destrga is in on something then," I asked with my back turned.

I heard a gunshot and looked at Nagi. He had his thirty-eight special in his hand and handed me my Beretta. I took it and he said "The shooter is in this building. I don't know how someone could get a gun in here though.

I flicked the light switch and said "The power is off. We didn't notice it because I use a laptop and it's too early to have the light on. Someone must have cut it."

He shook his head and said "Then security would have used the wand."

I watched as he got that look on his face when he's thinking about something before he said "This is an inside job. How confident in my abilities are you?"

I looked at him and said "I trust you with my life."

He looked at the door and said "There's ten guards outside the door, all of them are armed, no telling how many of them, if any, are part of this."

I shook my head and said "I'm not going to go without you and you're not going without me."

He smiled and said "Let's hope we make it out together then."

I kissed him quickly on the lips before I turned to the doors. Nagi used his telekinesis to open them and I looked to see my ten armed guards outside of the door with their guns in their hands.

"Orders, sir?" my head of security asked me.

"Find, interrogate, and then kill whoever managed to get in here. Nagi will get me out of here. Call me and let me know when you've caught them. I'll be at my safe house," I told him.

He gave a nod and said "Stay safe Takitorisama. Guard him well Naoesan."

"With my life as always. Take care of yourself," I told the man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: told by Ken

I heard a knocking on the door and opened it up to see Omi and Nagi standing in the doorway. I stepped aside and looked at Omi.

When he was inside I whispered "Why are you here and what should I call you?"

"Just get Sora and Daisuke," he told me.

I went upstairs and knocked on the door of Daisuke's room but nobody was in there. I knocked on Sora's door and heard him say "Open."

I opened the door to see he and Daisuke were sitting in front of his computer watching something. He looked at me in curiosity and said "What is it? It's still the middle of the afternoon and we're not going until ten."

"We have a few important visitors," I told him.

He closed out the media player and the two of them stood up. They left the room like soldiers marching in formation down the stairs. I shook my head in surprise at how they could act when it was time to and I wondered if I was the same way when I was going to revive orders.

I got down there to see the two of them looking attentive but they were both smiling softly. I stood behind them and Omi said "There was an attack made on my office building. Nagi was able to get me out of there without incident and my security is looking for the assassin. I'll be waiting for a call soon. Nagi and I will be staying here with you two. Mamoru Takitori is going to disappear for a few weeks until a few targets are taken care of and Omi is going to be staying with you guys."

I saw Nagi smile for a fraction of a second before he got it back under control and his face was once more the emotionless mask. I smiled as well, glad to have my best friend back for a while.

"I'll be staying here though while you guys go out on missions due to personal reasons. Things have become too dangerous for me to go with you three and I'll need Nagi here to protect me as well but I know all of Weiss' missions and you're to continue them as if Nagi and I are not here. Those are Persia's orders," Omi finished.

I gave a nod and asked "Can we go some place to talk? Just the two of us?"

He looked to Nagi who said "You'll be safe with him. I've been wanting to talk to Daisuke myself as well. Get changed in to something a bit more Omi and then you guys can go out for a burger or something."

"I'll do some last minute research before we go while you guys are all out. One thing though Ken." Sora said. I looked to him and he said "Think fast," as he threw something to me.

I caught it and looked to see it was a key ring. I looked at him in confusion and he said "A car would be safer if people are out for him. Closed top and harder to recognize someone on a car then on a motor bike."

I gave a nod and said "Thanks I'll take care of it."

"Take care of both of them," He told me before he went to his room.

I looked to see Daisuke and Nagi were going down to the mission room so I sat on the couch and waited until Omi came down the stairs and I smiled.

He actually looked like the nineteen year old guy he was. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jean shorts with a white t shirt and a black baseball cap on his head.

He smiled at me and said "So then lets go get some burgers and shakes. It's been a while since I could get away like this and go for something without a camera in my face."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: told by Nagi

I looked down at Daisuke and said "Do you still feel the same way? It's been a while since the last time we talked and I want to know if you still have all the same thoughts in your head."

He shook his head and said "Yes and no. I have a lot of the same concerns but I still feel better because I have someone to share them with now."

I looked down at him and said "I was wondering when you and Sora would stop being so oblivious."

Daisuke gave a nod, smiled a half smile, and said "That's a good word for it. There are some things that bother me even more now though then before. You're the only person I know who can understand what I mean."

I looked at him and said "I do. I worried about it with myself and Omi. It wasn't you willfully giving yourself to anyone. It was doing what you had to do to survive. He can't know what it is but if he loves you he'll be able to look it past it."

He gave a nod and stood up stood up but I put a hand on his shoulder and said "Let me guess. Your thirsty. I got a few bottles of that iced tea that you like so much."

He sat down and I handed him the large bottle of the dark colored tea. He smiled as he opened it up and took a drink. After he was done drinking the tea he said "There's someone I want you to investigate for me. I would have Sora do it usually but this is someone he knows. I know this guy too from school."

I frowned and said "I'm not going to help you spy on someone for something from school. I'm disgusted you would even ask."

He looked me in the eyes and said "You can't think so little of me that I would ask over nothing. He left something that couldn't of been left by accident. A throwing card from set. I own that set and the biggest one was left in the neck of my last target. It was the biggest one from the set that he left."

I looked away and said "Forgive me."

"Of course onisan," he said.

I felt my face redden slightly and I said "I'm not your big brother."

He smiled at me and said "When you lived without a family you make one from the people you care about."

I looked down at him and met his eyes for a second before I allowed myself a small smile. I drew him in to a hug and said "Then I guess we're as good as brothers."

He let go of me and said "Look in to that for me. I'm going to go and make sure Sora is okay. He doesn't sleep the night before a mission. I'll have to wear him out so takes a nap."

"You're awful young for that," I told him.

He frowned and said "We've just got to the more then friends before yesterday and had our first kiss this morning. We alway spar in the afternoon before a mission, he gets tired out, takes a nap, and I wake him up for dinner."

I gave him a nod and said "Go for it then. We need him to be rested."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: told by Omi

"Drive through," I asked Ken?

He gave a nod and said "I want to talk to you about something that can't be discussed in public."

I gave a nod and smiled sweetly as I told him what I wanted. He had got the food, drove for a while, and then stopped in a wooded area.

I looked over at him and he said "You had Daisuke killing for you at twelve didn't you?"

I gave a nod and said "I did but he killed someone before he started working for me. It's not like I stole his innocence," before I took a bite out of my burger.

"I know he killed Aya. We were talking about this and that and it came up. I flat out asked him and I knew when I asked him. I think he knew that I knew and that's why he told me. Sora came in and heard the conversation. You don't have to worry about any thing happening with me and him," Ken said before he filled his mouth with a handful of fries.

I sat my burger down and said "You're a better man then I am. I was going to kill him. The man who paid him to do it told me were he found him. I went to him and tried to strangle him with my own two hands. He asked me why and I told him it was because he took something from me. He knew I was going to kill him and do you know what he said," I asked Ken as I wrapped the burger, unable to keep eating.

He shook head so I went on. "He just looked at me and told me to get it over with. I shouted something to him, I forget what but then Nagi came and saw what I was doing. He told me to stop but I yelled at him that he was a killer who took something from me that could never be replaced. Then Nagi said the harshest thing to me I've ever heard from anyone. He told me that I'd done the same thing hundreds of times what that boy had done once and if I was going after killers I should start with myself."

"That is harsh but you needed to hear it. If you did kill him that would of been murder. You've changed a lot over the past few years. What happened to the Omi I knew and loved," he asked me?

I shook my head and said "He had to die and become Mamoru Takitori. He had to die to become Persia. He had to die for me to do what I have to do. The person you fell in love with is dead. Now Omi is a disguise. I found out who I really was. I've become the person I was born to be."

I saw he had tears in his eyes. He looked at me and said "Then I guess I should get you back home then shouldn't I Mamoru?"

I gave a small nod, shocked by his tone. It was so icy and venomous that I wouldn't of believed it to be Ken's voice. I lowered my head and said "I've become what I hate as well. It's my cross to bear and I'm sure it will pull me down to hell but it's a sacrifice I have to make knowing what I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: told by Sora

I pulled my tight black jeans on before I zipped up my knee high leather boots. I pulled on a gray long sleeved shirt followed by the sheath I made for my kamas before I covered the weapons up with a black vest. I steeped outside my bedroom and went down to the front room.

I opened a can of mountain dew and chugged it down quickly before I grabbed another can and started to drink it slowly. I heard a whistling behind me and smiled.

Daisuke was standing behind me wearing a pair of very baggy red pants with black stitching and black straps the he had a few sheaths of throwing knives treaded through on each hip. He was wearing a pair of black skateboarding shoes that he had put short laces in to tighten them up.

He had as he got the teapot off of the stove and poured it over the ball of tea leaves I saw that he had a pair of daggers in a sheath at the back of his waist. He had two sets of a middle length sword and a shorter sword on his back crossing each other.

He took a sip of his tea before he grabbed his two sizes too big red zip up hoody from the coat rack and pulled it on, covering his weapons perfectly. He looked at me and said "I don't know how you can be so secure when you're hardly carrying anything."

I laughed and said "We always get in to this. We have different styles. I chug a few cans of soda and carry a couple of light weapon while you sip tea and carry about fifteen pounds of blades."

"Save the fighting for Lukas," Ken's voice said. I turned to see him wearing a pair of black slacks with a long sleeved white shirt. There was a band of red around the bottom of the neck and it extend down the shirt and made a cross. He was wearing his black clawed gloves and when he turned to the fridge I could see his gun in back holster that was hidden by his shirt.

He opened the fridge and looked at me. "Mind if have one of your sodas," he asked.

I smiled and said "Go for it."

He took a drink of it and then he looked over at Daisuke. He smiled softly and said "Aya wore red on missions too. You guys really are two of a kind. Sorry to bring it up before a mission."

Daisuke looked up at him and said "It doesn't bother me. I like to know more about him if I can. Maybe even put some flowers on his grave. If it weren't for him I wouldn't of met you and Sora."

Ken smiled and said "I'll take you next time I go."

"Sounds good but for now we have a mission to take care of," Daisuke told him.

"Then let's get to it," Ken said.

"Me and Daisuke on my bike you on yours. Race you there," I told him.

"You're on." He challenged with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: told by Sora.

I got off of my bike and looked over at Daisuke who was siting on the bench. I closed my laptop up, put it in the compartment under the seat and smiled at him. "The security system is taken care of," I told him.

I heard the roar of an engine and saw Ken park his bike next to mine. I smiled and said "Face it. my bike has more power and I know my way around here better then Garmen. You won't beat me anywhere. I just took care of the security system."

Ken smiled at me and said "Then I guess in we go. I wonder if he's sleeping."

"He's wide awake. You thought you had everything under control didn't you," a familiar voice taunted?

I looked to see someone wearing a all leather with a black skull mask. He looked at me and laughed. "Sloppy as always Miojin. Never covering your tracks. It's a wonder you found out about this," he said.

"Kai? What are you doing here and whats with the mask," I asked him nervously.

He laughed again and said "Call me Bones. Has it never occurred to you that I had to be doing something other then helping my mother in that store? I'm sure you know leather is expensive."

I took out my kamas and said "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

"Well three of you and two of us. Come on out Hangman. Let's take care of these guys so we can get back inside. It's cold out here."

A tall man stepped out from behind Kai and I got a look at him. He was wearing a black cat suit with skull mask as well. I saw him go for his wrist and shouted "Wire!"

"Take care of them Bones. Children should play with each other," Hangman said.

Kai laughed as he pulled out a katana in his right hand and a kodachi his left hand. He laughed at Daisuke and said "I know you're a sword enthusiast. Let's see what you have hidden under that jacket of yours."

Daisuke threw off his hoody, pulled out his longer swords and said "I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping like something this would happen."

Kai laughed and said "Finally something we agree on, what was it, Daisuke right?"

"Tonight you can just call me Raze. You get Lukas Keys. We'll take care of these guys," Daisuke told me.

I gave a nod and walked as calmly and normally as I could away from the fight. I couldn't appear suspicious at all to Lukas or I would most likely be shot dead by his security.

I walked around to the back fence of Lukas' estate and smiled when I saw that it was a simple keypad entry. I almost laughed as I saw a card slip in it above the keypad. I stuck in my special card I had programed myself in to the slot and suddenly the gate opened.

I pulled my card out, slipped in to a pocket in my vest, and dove behind a bush with my kamas in my hands. I watched as two large men ran over to the gate with guns in their hands.

Shit. Two guys with guns and me with a pair of kamas. Bad odds but I decided I had worse before. I jumped out from behind the bush held them with the blade pointing up. I jabbed the blades through the soft spots in the backs of their heads and breathed a sigh of relief as they fell down dead without any cries.

I looked at the guns in their hands and smiled. Two silenced pistols. I sheathed my kamas and took a gun in each hand as I sneaked around the property. I had shot seven men by the time I made it to the front door that also had a keypad with a card as well.

I stuck my card in and got to the side ducking between the window and the door. As soon as they started opening several large holes appeared in the doors and I realized that there were people inside who had shotguns loaded with slugs.

I peaked through the window and saw there were only two people inside and they were both reloading their shotguns with magazines. I ran in and shot both of them in the head. I looked around and decided to stay as close to a wall as I could.

The less directions I had to worry about people coming from the better. I saw something out the corner of my eye and fired a shot off. I heard a gasp and realized I had hit someone but it wasn't a kill. I looked around to see if it was clear.

I decided that it was and I went towards the room I fired in to. I shot the man in the head and saw he was the only one in there. I turned to leave when I saw a red light. I quickly dove behind the wall and heard a hail of bullets.

Just great. Someone with a full auto. I looked at the holes in the floors and saw that whatever the guy on the other side had wouldn't be stopped by the bullet proof vest I had on under my shirt.

I looked for the dot on the floor and saw were it was pointed. I took in a deep breathe and let out. I did it a few times before I ran in to through the doorway and fired a shot off.

The man holding the SMG fell down dead. I looked around on the floor and saw another gun. I picked it up and checked the clip in in as well as the clips in my two guns I was holding. I saw that one was empty so I threw it aside and let out a deep breath.

I held the two guns in my hands until I came to a door that was just locked. I shot the lock out and kicked the door open from the side. I didn't hear any shots. I didn't hear anything but that means nothing.

I walked in the room and saw Keith Lukas standing in the bedroom smoking a cigar in his left hand with a gun in his right. He fired just when I moved to kick it out of his hand. The bullet hit the bottom of my vest and I let out a gasp of surprise but still manged to send him to the ground.

He went to reach for his gun but I kicked it aside and stepped on his hand. He moaned in pain and then looked up at me. I saw his eyes go wide with fear.

"You're dead. I killed you myself," he said in a low horrified tone.

"If you killed me why am I standing over you about to take your head off,"I asked as I pulled out one of my kamas?

"I didn't think any kid could survive a bullet to the kidney," he said mostly to himself but I heard it.

I nearly fell over from the shock but I recovered quickly enough. He manged to get in to a kneeling position but I was faster. "Don't move an inch or I'll kill you," I warned.

"You're going to kill me regardless of if I move or not. I should of finished you off along with your mother," he said bitterly.

I swung my kama and took his head off. As I watched him bleed I fell to knees and cried. It was the first time I had cried since I was told my mother was dead even though it was something I didn't have to be told.

I wiped my Kama on the bed's quilt before I sheathed it and picked up Lukas' gun. It was a nine millimeter. Common, discreet, fairly quiet, but also not much stopping power unless you knew were to aim.

I walked out of the house and back to were I parked my bike. I looked to see two masked bodies but Ken and Daisuke were gone. I saw a lot of blood on the ground leading away from the fight area to were we parked our bikes and shook my head to clear my mind of the dizziness that was beginning to fill it before I rode home faster then I had ever made it before.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: told by Ken.

I got off of the bike and let out a sigh as looked at Daisuke. He stood up, got off the bike, and took a few steps towards the door but fell when he was almost at the porch. He let out a loud gasp when he hit the ground.

I picked him up in my arms and was about to go inside when I was bathed in light. I looked to see Sora parking his bike beside mine.

He took a few slow steps but then ran over and looked at Daisuke. I watched as the younger teen's eyes locked with Sora's. "I'm sorry," Daisuke said weakly.

Sora opened the door roughly and looked at me. "Lay him on the couch," he told me in a quick and demanding tone.

I gave a nod and laid Daisuke on the couch. Sora sat next to him and softly asked "What happened to you," but there was no answer.

He pulled a knife from Daisuke's hip and cut away his shirt. "Get Omi and Nagi right now," He shouted roughly.

I gave a nod and ran to the room Omi and Nagi were sharing. I opened the door and saw that Omi was in a pair of blue pajamas but Nagi was still dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt.

"How did the mission go," Omi asked me?

"I'll give you my report later. Daisuke is downstairs bleeding badly and Sora is with him," I said.

As soon as I finished the sentence Nagi literally disappeared. Omi stood up and said "He does that sometimes especially when he's worried. Let's go downstairs and see how badly wounded he is."

I gave a nod. I tied to push aside the thought that the worry in his tone sounded forced but was unable to. I followed him down the stairs and saw Nagi leaning over next to Daisuke.

I got closer and I saw that he had a deep cut across his stomach it wasn't deep enough that I could see anything but then I wasn't that close. Sora had a worried look on his face and was walking towards me.

He looked at me and I could see tears in his eyes. I met his eyes and he said "Come with me."

I followed him to his room. When we got there he turned on a lamp and sat on his bed. I sat down next to him and he said "What happened?"

His tone sounded strange to me. He sounded detached but I could tell he was afraid. I looked at him and he said "Hurry up and tell me damn it."

"Kai had a two shot pistol under in one of his sleeves. He shot me with both bullets but I had a vest on. It knocked me out for a few seconds. When I came to I saw the other guy had his wire around around Daisuke's neck. By the time I took care of Hangman Kai had cut Daisuke across the stomach," I told him.

"He's going to die isn't he," Sora asked in a tone of voice that sounded so afraid I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around him.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I could tell he was crying by the tone of his voice when he said "Not once in two years and then twice in one night."

"What are you talking about," I asked him softly?

"I didn't cry once in the last two years and I've cried twice tonight. Once when I found out that had half avenged my mother almost without even knowing I did it and now because I'm afraid," he told me.

"There's nothing wrong with having a good cry. If you ask me it takes a hell of a lot bigger man to be able to have a good cry and admit whats on your mind then to bottle it up. Let it all out," I whispered as I rubbed his back softly.

He leaned away from me, looked me in the eyes and asked "Do you think he has a chance?"

I head footsteps and looked to see Nagi standing in the doorway. He sat down next to us on the bed and said "I'm sure he'll live. It's a deep cut but still only a flesh wound. There's not even any muscle damage. He got lucky. The wire must of been cut at the perfect time."

"What do you mean by the perfect time," Sora asked?

Nagi let out a sigh, of what I couldn't tell, and said "What I mean is that was in the place for a killing strike. With the way the wound looked and the angle of the swing, and all the other details I could get from it he was going to cut clear through him but he must of fell back when the wire was cut. Tell me what happened and I'll make sure it gets back to Persia. Omi is changing to take Daisuke to the hospital and I assure you nobody will question Mamoru."

I gave a nod and said "Then I guess you should grab a chair and I'll tell you all about it."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one: told by Omi

I stopped the car and looked at Daisuke in the seat next to me. I had bandaged his wound but it was still bleeding badly. I walked up to the hospital doors were the head surgeon was waiting. I recognized him and he smiled at me.

"Good Evening Takitorisan," he said as he shook my hand.

I gave him a nod and he said "The patent is in the car am I right," he asked? Another nod and he quietly asked "Weiss?''

"Yes, and he got a nasty sword wound in his stomach. He's bleeding badly but still it looks like it's only skin deep," I told the surgeon.

"I'll get right on it," he said as he made a gesture with his hand and already a stretcher was being brought out. I looked down at his face as I laid him down on it and I suddenly felt disgusted with myself.

"Take good care of him. Call me as soon as you get done operating on him and tell me what happened," I told the man.

I sat in the seat of the car and flipped the visor down. I looked in the mirror at myself and said "You're so disgusting. The fact that you would try to strangle a kid like that to death is sickening."

"That it is," a familiar voice said. I looked to see Schuldig was standing by my car. I got out and looked at him.

"How did you know I would be here," I asked him?

He tapped his shirt pocket were he kept his cell phone and said "Nagi told me to check up on you. He said you looked different when you left."

"In my car. Shut the doors. We'll turn the air on. You don't have to put your cigarette out ." I told him as I tried to control myself.

I was shaking like I had never before and I knew what it was from. It was from disgust in something I couldn't get rid of. It was from disgust with myself.

He got in the car and looked at me for a second before he said "I didn't think I would ever find you so mad at yourself."

I met his eyes and said "He did everything I told him to without question when every bit of it was me trying to get him killed because Nagi wouldn't let me do it myself and now that he might die I'm feeling like a murderer. I don't even want to know how many I've directly or indirectly killed but when I realize this I feel guilty for the first time."

He took a drag off of his cigarette and said "I've killed seven hundred thirty nine people that I know of. Their last thoughts are always in my head. I can pay more attention to one thing or the other but hearing thoughts is like hearing words. The louder ones are always heard."

"I don't have any idea of how many people I've killed and I don't think I want to. It doesn't matter though because most all of them were scum who needed to die. Daisuke was just a little boy who was doing something to feed himself even if it was something evil. He didn't exactly have much of a choice. If I were him I would of done the same thing," I told the telepath.

He gave a nod and said "I've learned that for people like us right and wrong don't exist. It's just lesser degrees of evil. We can't be good people with the blood on our hands but we can be the lesser of two evils. The kid never hated you but he also never liked you much either. He doesn't have much feelings either way about you but it's always better then they like you."

"Speaking from experience," I asked him?

He gave a nod and said "Crawford smacked Nagi around. Neither of us liked that so we left and found work elsewhere. Now him and Farf are probably looking for more people to help them or going out alone. Doesn't really matter either way to me though. I'm just glad I got Nagi away from him."

I looked at him and asked "You love him don't you?"

He nearly choked on smoke. He let out a few coughs before he said "Not the way you do but yeah I love him. I trust him with you because you take good care of him. I know you always will. I know you'll also take care of Weiss. You're good at taking care of people in the way they have to be taken care of. You should get some sleep."

With those words he left the car. I thought about them before I allowed myself a weak smile. I looked in the mirror and said "You don't deserve this second chance but you still got it. Don't blow it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two: told by Daisuke

I woke up and moved to sit but felt pain. I almost screamed but bit my lip before anything came out. I looked to see Omi sitting on a chair by my bed with his head rested on the corner of it.

I nudged his head gently with my foot. He sat up quickly and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I could see his eyes were red which made me think he had cried himself to sleep.

"How are you," he asked softly?

"My stomach hurts a little bit but I don't feel much of anything else. I feel heavy but I also feel kind of like I'm floating," I told him.

He gave a nod and said "They gave you some pretty heavy pain killers and you're on the lighter side so you're probably high as a kite right now."

I gave a shrug of my shoulders and said "As long as I'm alive it doesn't matter right?"

I suddenly felt his arms around me and I tensed up in surprise. "Can you ever forgive me? I've hated you forever until I saw you laying on that bed when they were carrying you in here. That was when I realized you're just a kid and I have no right to use you like I have been. I want to know if you can forgive me," he whispered in my ear.

"Of course I can. You seem to have forgiven me," I told him.

"You're only allowed one visitor at a time but the others are out in the hall. Shall I get Sora? He's a nervous wreck. He didn't sleep at all last night. Ken said he spent all night sitting in front of the door until they came down here and then he was just sitting in the chair outside," he told me.

"I don't know how he does it. He can't be normal," I said with a smile.

I watched as he left the room and Sora was inside before he had gone through the doorway. He walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Don't ever say things like that again," he told me.

"What do you mean," I asked him?

"Never tell me your sorry when you get hurt like that. I was scared enough without hearing you say that. It was my fault you got hurt anyways. If I would of stayed we could of taken care of them and you wouldn't of gotten hurt," he said as he sat on the bed next to me.

I shook my head and said "We got caught. You went after the target and eliminated him before he could get away. None of us got killed. It could of gone better but at least we all made it out alive and accomplished out mission."

"There's more to your life then missions now though. If you can't look out for yourself for you then can you do it for me," he asked?

I looked up at him and said "I'm not used to being loved. It's going to take some getting used to. I know you're not the most patent person in the world but I'll need you to deal with me."

He brought his face close to mine and whispered "Lesson one is that all the time in the world is fine if it's spent with the one you love no matter what it's spent on," before he kissed me softly on the cheek and left the room.

I saw Nagi walk in to the room and he smiled at me. It was interesting to see him wearing normal clothing. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a red button up shirt on.

"I overheard the doctors talking. They're going to let you out tonight. It's noon now. You've been out for a long time because of all the pain killers. It was only skin deep so there no muscle, tissue, or organ damage," he said as he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"So when are we going back to work or are they going to be sent without me," I asked him?

"Mamoru got a much needed wake up call when he saw you injured like that. I think he's the person I fell in love with again. Not saying I'm glad you got hurt but I'm glad he got a shocker like he did. I doubt there will be any missions until you've recovered," he told me.

I looked at him and said "Okay," slightly embarrassed that I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I was shocked when he leaned over and gave me a loose hug. He smiled and said "I suppose you were right about us making own family since we have none. Take care."

I smiled and said "I will."

He left the room and I saw Ken walk inside the hospital room. Guilt was written all over his face. He sat next to me and said "This is all my fault."

I shook my head and said "You didn't cut me open. Kai did and he's dead so there's nobody at fault for this. You're the reason I'm laying here instead in a park cut in half. You saved my life."

His face softened and he said "I guess I did."

I gave him a nod and said "You did."

He was about to open his mouth when a doctor walked in and said "Excuse me sir but I have to give him a check up. If things are still as they were four hours ago I'll be sending him home at midnight. Are you the one Mamoru has taking of him?"

Ken stood up and gave a nod. "I am," he said to the doctor.

The doctor smiled and said "I remember you Ken. You Weiss need to stay away from swords."

Ken tensed up but the doctor laughed and said "Mamoru pays me very well to take care of you guys but I would do it even if he didn't. There are some people who manage to escape punishment by the law and people who prove they can get away with things like that need to be killed. Go outside while I examine him."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three: told by Nagi

I looked at Omi and said "Daisuke will take a while before he's recovered but we have to get rid of Destryga as soon as we can. He may try to flee the country and I doubt we can track him internationally even with the two of us working on it."

He took a drink of his soda and said "I know we have to take care him of him but we have to worry about something else too. Destryga may know were to find us. According to Sora's report one of the people is someone who knows him. Destryga may have his address and someone could come here. Daisuke is injured too baddly to fight and Sora can be reckless when he's stressed out."

I gave a nod, grabbed Omi's soda, took a drink of it and said "I do have to give him credit for something else though. He hasn't had a cigarette yet. I figured he would be asking someone for one outside the hospital or something but he's sticking with it. He's dedicated."

He grabbed the soda out of my hand and said "Of course he's dedicated. That's what makes him so good for Weiss."

He went to take a drink and said "You drank it all. Get me another one."

I laughed and walked downstairs. When I got there I saw Daisuke sitting on the couch with a bored expression on his face. He was watching something on tv but turned around when he heard me walking down the stairs.

"Were did Sora and Ken go," I asked him?

"They mentioned a pawn shop and a shooting range," he told me.

"Sora's getting a gun," I asked him?

He gave a nod and said "He told me about the mission. He said he doesn't want to have to take anymore chances and that the only reason he survived was because he got lucky. I don't want him to die any sooner then he has to even though we'll both probably die young because of what we do."

I gave a nod and said "People in positions of power and service often die young. It's a sacrifice. I know you didn't chose to make it yourself though but try to remember that what you're doing is for the better of the world."

He smiled sadly and said "I did choose to make it. I could of chosen to die but I didn't. I choose to live knowing full well what that meant. Every day I'm alive is a continuation of that choice."

I looked at him and said "I understand what you mean." The sadness dropped from his smile and he turned his attention back to the show he was watching.

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and took it up to the room that Omi and I were sharing. I opened up the door and handed it to him.

He smiled as he took a drink and said "Soda is so much better then coffee. I hate the stuff."

I looked at him in surprise and said "Then why did you drink it all the time?"

He laughed and said "A man with a soda on his desk isn't very authoritative looking."

I shook my head and said "You concern yourself with some strange things."

He put an arm around me and said "You're one to talk."

I smiled at him and said "If you want strange I'm more then willing to show you strange."

"You're on." he said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four: told by Sora

I walked through the doors of the shop with Ken. I ran my eyes across several of the guns behind the counter before my eyes fell on a certain one.

It was an all black fairly large pistol. It had an interesting design on the hand grip and the trigger guard had been removed. I tapped Ken on his back so the shop keeper couldn't see and quietly said "I like that one."

Ken walked over to the counter and the store manager looked at him with a smile. "What can I do for you young men today?"

"I'm interested in that Colt forty five you have behind the counter. The black one without the trigger guard," Ken said.

The old man took the open gun case and said "Is it for you or for your friend? It doesn't matter legally because you're purchasing it but if it's going to be for him he should get a feel for it since he's the one thats going to be shooting it."

"It's for me," I told the man as he removed the gun from the case. He handed it to me and I held it in one hand in front of me.

I looked through the sights and saw that they were in perfect condition. They were also the same as the sights on my gun controller on my favorite shooting game at the arcade. I held the gun at my hip and quickly raised it, and aimed using the sights.

I smiled and said "I'll like it."

The old man laughed, smiled, and said "It's a very nice gun. The man who sold it to me used it for target shooting competitions. You have the look of a sportsman yourself. You have that hunters look to you."

Ken let out a small gasp of surprise but I said "I've gone on a few big game hunts before."

The manager smiled and said "Did you catch your prey?"

I gave a nod and said "I always catch what I hunt."

He laughed and said "That shows skill to always catch your prey but when you're hunting big game you have to be careful. You could turn in to the prey if you don't watch out."

I looked him in the eyes and wondered if he was threatening me but I couldn't see anything in his eyes. I just smiled and said "Being careful is the first rule with everything," as I handed him back the gun.

Ken smiled and said "How much do we owe you?"

The man smiled and made his offer "Eleven thousand five hundred yen? Is that within reason?"

I gave a nod and said "It is. I was expecting a lot more for it. You're a generous man."

"I should be asking your.....," the man trailed off looking at Ken.

"My cousin," I told the old man.

He gave a nod and said "I can see the resemblance," as he closed the gun case. Ken handed the man the money and the man said "Good luck hunting young man."

I smiled and gave him a nod. We got back in my car. I slid in to the driver's seat, handed him the money for the gun, and he frowned at me. "What was all that business in there? You might as well have told him everything."

I shook my head and said "I didn't tell him shit. It'll be fine."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five: told by Omi

I heard the door open and I saw Sora walk in with a large silver case in his hand. Daisuke walked over to him and said "Let's see it."

He sat the box down on the couch, opened it up, and I saw a formidable looking hand gun. Nagi walked over and looked at it as well.

"May I," he asked? Sora gave a nod and he picked the gun up. He looked it over for a few seconds before he said "Colt forty five if I'm correct. A classic. I prefer a thirty eight special myself. Schuldig likes his Walter PPK but if I'm going to have to fire a gun it's because I can't kill someone with my tk and that would require a lot more then a little purse gun."

"I didn't know you even carried a gun in Schwartz. I didn't think of you as the kind of person who would need one when you nearly slammed me through that pillar with your mind," I told him.

He smiled and said "I never saw a need for that crossbow when you always had darts. I remember when I stuck myself on one on one of our first dates."

I felt my face redden and I said "You don't just stick your hand in a person's pants."

He looked at me and said "Would hey this move sucks I would rather blow you then watch the rest of it be fitting to say in the middle of a crowded theater?"

"He's a good shot with it too," Ken said.

"Are you talking about Sora with the gun or Omi in the bedroom," Nagi asked.

"I mean Sora's marksmanship. I've never done anything of the sort with Omi," Ken said.

I felt my face redden and I said "This conversation is getting out of hand. What should we do for dinner?"

Daisuke smiled and said "How about a we go to a buffet? There's so many of us it would be pretty hard for us to agree on the same thing. Everyone can get what they want and we don;t have to worry about waiting forever from someone to cook five meals."

I gave a nod of agreement and saw one for from everyone else before I smiled and said "I'll pay."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six: told by Daisuke

I walked out of the restaurant and heard Sora let out a gasp of surprise. I looked to see him staring at a shockingly tall man with very neatly combed black hair. He was wearing a red suit with a black shirt and a red tie. He looked at Sora with a sense of familiarity.

"What are you gawking at boy? Have you never seen a properly dressed man before in your life," The suited one said to him?

Sora shallowed hard and I saw Nagi had a nervous look on his face. Omi looked tense as well. Ken had already left because he had to do some shopping before we got home.

Sora tensed up like he was going to hit the man but I walked behind him and put my arms around him. "Relax," I whispered softly in his ear.

"I seem to be on the wrong side of town. Either that or you people are getting bold and desecrating civilized parts of town with your blatant homosexuality. Honestly, you filthy queers have no respect for the parents who are trying to properly raise children," he said bitterly.

"Ricardo Destryga," Omi asked?

"Mamoru Takitori if I'm correct. I saw you at the last meeting I attended," the lawyer said with a smile.

"Yes. I remember meeting you as well. What brings you to Japan this time of year? I heard you usually spend your summers at your beach house in the Caribbeans," Omi asked.

"An assistant of mine for the Japanese branch of my law firm was killed inside of his home a few days ago. I'm here to assist the police in their investigation and make sure that the guilty party or parties pay for their crime with their lives. If you'll excuse me I think I would like to eat while I still have the stomach for it," he said with a gesture at me and Sora who I was still holding back.

He went inside the restaurant and I heard Sora whisper "One day I'll kill you. I'll kill you slower then your lap dog killed my mother."

"One day but it can't be today," I whispered back.

"We should leave," Nagi said.

"Agreed," Sora said in a low growl I didn't know he was capable of. Omi and Nagi got in their Porche while Sora and I got in his car.

He started it up, turned the radio off, and said "Now I have even more of a reason to hate that bastard. He knew exactly who I was. I could tell by the way he smiled at me. Not only that but how dare he tell a person who they can love. Nobody was even around to see but him."

I put a hand on his and said "I'm sure we'll kill him but we can't kill without orders. We won't be protected if we kill someone who isn't a target. I know your angry and I know you have a temper. I can understand why you're so pissed off but you have to remember that there's a way we have to do things."

"I think I just need to let off some steam is all. The arcade is still open for a few hours. You up for some fun," he asked me?

I gave a nod and said "Sure thing. I can go look around while you play, whatever that one game is called."

"Time Crisis and why don't you play with me? It will be fun," he offered.

I thought before I smiled and said "All right. I'll play a few games with you but first we should call Omi and let him know we aren't going straight home."

"Do that. I'm driving," he told me with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven: told by Nagi

I looked at Ken and Omi and said "Destryga recognized Sora after two years and I know Sora recognized him."

Omi gave a nod and said "He did but I don't think we have to worry about him. He's impulsive, temperamental, and a bit of a hot head but at the same time he's good at doing what he's told. Even if he does get any ideas I'm sure Daisuke can convince him not to peruse them."

I gave a nod and Ken said "I know what he's capable of if he really wants to though. I was in his room when he was typing out his mission report. Anyone who can do what he did is dangerous."

Omi looked at Ken and said "Of course he's dangerous. That's why he's Weiss. I know I can trust him to behave though. I've only ever had one person kill someone that wasn't a target. I'm sure the both of you will remember Sena Izumi."

I gave a nod as did Ken. Omi sat down and opened his mouth when Ken's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"This is Ken," he said. "Okay just stay out of trouble," he said after a pause. "That will just get you in more trouble! Do you ever leave the house without some kind of blade," before he finally said "All right take care of yourselves," and hung up.

"Sora is going to the arcade and Daisuke is with him," Ken said.

I laughed and said "He probably spends more money there then anyone in town. he goes there all the time. I'm surprised nobody asks him were he gets his money from."

Omi shook his head and said "Most people there probably don't care were kids get their money. The only thing I worry about is the fact that Daiuske won't leave his bedroom without at least a knife. Once Schuldig had to pick him up from school because when he changed for gym someone saw that he had a dagger strapped around his thigh."

Ken laughed and said "I seem to remember Aya having to pick you up in your junior year because you're class went on a field trip to an art museum and your darts set off the metal detector."

"Dates and school? Did you carry darts everywhere," I asked him.

"It's a dangerous line of work? No telling when someone will come after you," he said.

I gave a nod before I said "Not only that but lots of people carry pocket knives. It's not against the law for him to have it on his person so why not let him carry it."

"I just hope he doesn't see a sword he likes at the mall and get in trouble for carrying it around. Sora may spend a fortune on games but Daisuke spends a mint on weapons," Omi said.

"How do you know how much he spends on weapons," Ken asked.

"It's a prepaid credit card that I put the money on and I see were they spend that money. Daisuke is a bit of an impulsive shopper when it comes to weapons but everything he buys is good quality and it's something he can use for work so I don't complain."

"How much do pay them," he asked in surprise.

"Same as I pay you. Five point eight million yen a hit. Since most hit men work out of America the average price is close to fifty thousand United Sates Dollars a job and what I pay is close to that. Just because they don't have as much to spend it on doesn't mean they don't deserve it," Omi said.

"How can you transfer that kind of money without any kind of forms," Ken asked?

I laughed and said "The banks in Switzerland ask no questions about money. Just set up an online account there and everything is taken care of. Thats were all Schuldig's credit cards came from."

Omi's eyes perked up and he said "Are you laughing because of that one day when you found one of them in his pants and we..."

I felt myself blush and said "Yes."

Ken looked at me and said "It must of been wild to get something like that from you. I remember you as being really hard to get a reaction out of."

I smiled and said "Love changes people for the better. I've gotten a lot more open about my emotions in the last few years."

Ken gave a nod and said "I just wish I could find someone to care about like that. I think I'm going to go to my room for the night. There's a soccer movie on I want to see."

I watched him go up the stairs and looked over at Omi. He leaned against the wall and frowned.

I walked over to him, put my hands on his shoulders, and kissed him softly on the lips, before I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled so I decided to go in for a real kiss.

We pulled away panting for air and he said "Bedroom. Now!" I laughed as I followed him up the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight: told by Sora

I smiled as I looked across the arcade at Daisuke. I watched him pay Dance Dance Revolution with a large crowd gathered around him. I could hardly even see much of him as he was being watched by everyone, mostly the few girls who were there.

I smiled as I put in my initials for the number one high score that someone had manged to take from me before I walked over and made my way through the crowd. I had managed to make my way to the front of the crowd and I grinned when I saw why he had such a large crowd.

Not only was he better then anyone else that had stepped up to him but he was actually dancing and not just stomping on the arrows. I watched with a smile on my face until I heard the announcement over the speakers say "The arcade will be closing in five minutes. Please leave after you finish your current game."

I watched as the song ended and Daisuke laughed. He looked over to the person he was playing against and said "Looks like that's it for tonight but I'll come back."

He walked over to me but a girl put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she said "I like you. You're cute and you know how to dance."

He smiled and said "Thank you but I'm already spoken for."

The girl frowned and said "Oh."

I smiled at him and gave him a small nod. He walked over to me and leaned against my chest. I put my arms around him and said "This is the Time Crisis camp's trophy man."

He looked up at me and said "I just took every high score on that game. You're my trophy."

I saw the girl smile and she said "That's so cute."

"Kiss him," another girl shouted.

"Yeah do it," another one shouted.

"We don't want to see that man," a guy said.

"Then you can turn your head," Daisuke said before he pushed my arms up. He grabbed me by the shirt, pulled me down, and put his hands behind my head.

He kissed me on the lips softly at first, but then he got more aggressive until we were practically making out in front of everyone in the arcade. I heard several giggles, groans, and even a few pictures being taken on camera phones.

When we pulled away he was grinning at me. I smiled back at him, took his hand and we walked out of the parking lot.

When we got in my car I looked over at him and said "You sure do like to stir shit up."

He laughed and said "I didn't exactly hear you complain but then I doubt you could of if you wanted to."

I smiled and said "Well since we're all heated up let's go get some ice cream to cool off before we go home."

He grinned at me and said "Who says I want to go home right now?"

"What are you talking about," I asked him.

"Do you have that fake ID on you? I'm thinking of something that's better not done at home," he told me with a smile.

I thought for a second before I realized what he was talking about. I realized what he meant and though hard for a moment before I said "Should we call and tell them not to worry?"

He shook his head and said "Who says we have to stay out all night. We can always check in by the hour."

I gave a nod and said "All right." I smiled as I pulled out of the arcade parking lot.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine: told by Daisuke.

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and gently shook Sora awake. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled and said "I must of wore you out. I've never seen you sleep a whole night through."

He looked at the clock and said "It's six twenty in the morning. They're going to ask questions when we get home."

I gave a nod and said "I'm not afraid to tell them unless you have a problem with it."

He kissed me softly on the cheek and said "I don't have any problems or regrets. I think I'll take a shower. You should let them know."

I gave a nod and watched as he picked up his clothes from the floor and carried them to the bathroom. When I heard the water running I took out my cell phone and called Nagi.

"What happened to you two? You didn't come home last night," he asked after picking up on the first ring?

I let out a deep exhale and said "After we went to the arcade we decided to spend the night together in a hotel."

"Did you two sleep together," he asked me.

"We did," I told him.

He sighed and said "I won't say anything to Omi or Ken if you don't want me to but at the same time I won't to them if they flat out ask me. Were you two safe about it?"

"What do you mean safe about it," I asked him confused?

"Did you use protection," he asked me?

"Neither of us had one so we didn't. Neither of us even thought of that but I've gotten tested every six months though and nothing came up," I said.

"Some things don't for years," he said softly.

"It wasn't something I did often. I mostly stole," I told him.

He sighed and said "I know I shouldn't be mothering you like this but I worry. There's still a chance that something you don't know about might come back. You might have something and not even know it until you're twenty."

"I fucking know that damn well. I appreciate your concern but right now you're pissing me off. I don't need anymore shit going through my head then what I have right now," I said firmly before I hung up on him.

I sighed as I sat the phone on the desk and laid back down on the bed. I frowned and my thoughts wandered.

There's a slim chance I may have something. It's been three years since the last time I did anything with anyone until now and I've tested clean ever since then There's not much that will take that long to show up.

I heard the door open and Sora walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. "How about breakfast? I heard about a really good western restaurant around here from a friend," he offered.

I couldn't help but smile at him. I looked up and said "Sounds great."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty: told by Ken

I walked down to the kitchen and saw that there was already coffee made. I poured a cup of it and said "Good morning Nagi.

He got off the couch and said "How could you tell it was me?"

I laughed and said "Omi makes weak coffee if he drinks any at all, Sora drinks soda, and Daisuke drinks tea."

"I've always liked a cup of strong black coffee. That and red wine. We had red wine with just about ever meal in Schwartz. There was always more then enough wine in the house. I practically grew up on it. Some god memories and some frightening ones. A drunk Farfarello isn't a pretty thing," he told me.

I laughed and said "Forgive me but he seemed like a total nut job. I don't even want to think of what he's like when he's drunk."

I saw him shudder slightly before he said "Let's just say he liked to hurt God even more when he was drunk then when he wasn't and you wouldn't believe what a person can do to them self when they don't feel pain."

I gave a nod and took a drink of my coffee. I sat down next to him and looked at the television. I laughed when I saw what he was watching.

"I never figured you to be the type to be interested in cars," I told him.

He gave me a questioning look before he looked at the program that was showing. He turned it off and said "I wasn't exactly watching it. I just needed a distraction from my thoughts but that didn't work."

I was about to say something when the door opened up. Daiuske and Sora walked in smiling. I looked at them and said "You two didn't come home last night did you?"

Sora's face turned red and he looked away from me. Daisuke shook his head and said "We didn't."

I laughed and said "The blush says it all. A bit young to be starting with that but I'm not your father."

"If only everyone could remember that." Daisuke said as he went to his room. Nagi followed him until I heard a door slam shut. Then he stood on the stairs before he started to climb them again.

"I missed something," Sora said as he walked over to the fridge. He cracked open one of his sodas, took a drink, and sat down on the couch.

"Wonder what happened between them," I asked.

Sora shook his head and said "Maybe he got upset when Daisuke called and told him where we were."

I took a drink of my coffee and said "I honestly don't know. I don't have any problem with it myself. Even though you two are young the lives we live could end any day. I say live to the fullest before you die."

He gave a nod and said "It was definitely a full night. I don't think I was ever that tired in my life. I slept for a good five hours."

I laughed and said "Usual is about seven."

He shook his head and said "Usual for me is about two or two and half hours a couple times a day and it's not from the caffeine. I just never needed much sleep."

"You're special," I told him with a smile.

To my surprise he gave a nod and said "I am. Nagi's telekinetic, Schuldig is telepathic, and I don't need to sleep. There's probably all kinds of people whit gifts like that in the world. I'm just glad I didn't end up with a bunch of total nut jobs locked away in some mental hospital."

I grinned and said "I agree with you there. At first I thought you were a total punk but I was wrong. You're a pretty cool person."

He smiled and said "Nice to know. Truth be told I didn't like the idea of having someone here all the time especially someone who is so much older. Schuldig came to look in on us every so often but other then that we were alone. We mostly kept to ourselves with an occasional squabble and a rarer fight."

"How can you fall in love with someone you were always fighting with," I asked him?

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm not sure when or how it happened but I realized it a few months ago. I had a psychical thing for him since I realized I went that way a year ago. I honestly think thats how I realized it but he doesn't need me telling him that. He probably knows because I was a bit of a creep but I have him now so the past doesn't really matter for us."

I frowned and said "I wish I could find someone for me. I thought I found her once but I realized it wouldn't of worked out. There's no way me, who's killed over a dozen people, can ever truly belong with an innocent woman."

"Maybe one day when you've retired from this you'll be able to put it behind you and find a nice woman to settle down with," he told me.

"I don't think I'll be able to retire from this. It's something I can't walk away from. I would love to coach kids in soccer but I don't think someone like me is fit to be around kids," I told him.

Sora laughed softly and said "You're willing to kill or die to protect what you care about or what you believe in. That's the best way to be when you're in charge of children. I think if you can put up with me and Daisuke then you can put up with anyone."

I gave a nod and said "I think you're right."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one: told by Omi

I looked at Nagi and said "I think we should leave here. Things have calmed down quite a bit and Persia has a mission for Weiss."

He looked at me and said "So then shall I drive you back to our corporate headquarters?"

"Yes. I think it would be best if I got back there before my work piled up too much and it would also better if you left so Daisuke has time to calm down."

He frowned and said "I'm just worried about him. I don't want him to get hurt and I don't want him to hurt anyone he's close to. I know what it's like to live without love and it hurts. I don't want him to hurt like that again especially after what he's been through already."

"No thanks due to my part," I said bitterly.

"You did treat him like shit for the past two years but you were also able to do something not many people can do. You were able to forgive someone for taking away one of your best friends. You not of thought it but I've gained quite a bit more respect for you these past few days. Omi was disappearing and Mamoru was taking over. You were able to rediscover who you really are and you're really the person I fell in love with," he said.

I put my arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. I looked in to his eyes and saw that he was thinking about something.

He finally smiled and said "I'm glad we came here and spent this time together here. You needed this. Let's get you back to headquarters so you can make your recording and we can have this mess sorted out."

I gave a nod and said "Let's go then."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two: told by Daisuke

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened up and Schuldig walked in. I looked at him in surprise and he said "You didn't expect to see me again did you. Persia sent me here. You guys have a mission. He asked me to look at you and make sure you were okay before you were allowed to go."

I looked at him and asked "How would you know if I'm healed enough?"

He smiled and said "I can read your mind to know if you're lying when I ask if it hurts and I've read the minds of all the doctor who treated you so I know full well if you're ready or not but I think if a wild night like the other night didn't reopen it you should be fine."

I glared at him and said "That's private."

He laughed and said "People's minds taste like honey. It's a sweetness I'm addicted to."

I shook my head and said "Don't forget about the bees."

He quit laughing and said "I've heard that before. Take the shirt off and let me see."

I lifted my shirt and looked down at my stomach. He ran his hand over the scab and said "It hurts you a little bit but not that badly. It looks to me like it's healed up on the inside. This is going to hurt like hell but it's for your own good."

I was about to ask what when he hit me hard in the stomach right were Kai had cut me. I nearly fell over and glared at him. I was about to ask him why he did it but he answered before I could ask.

"I hit it to see if it had healed enough for you to be out fighting. My punch didn't break it open so you should be okay to go with Sora and Ken. Follow me down to the mission room," he said.

We went to the basement were Sora was drinking a mountain dew and Ken was just sitting calmly. I sat on the couch next to Sora and Schuldig stood in front of the tv.

I looked at us for a few seconds before he said "I'm not good at this briefing shit so just watch the damn video and I trust you three know what to do after it's over."

He put a DVD in the DVD player, pressed play and I saw Persia on the video.

"Weiss you have a new mission. Your target is the lawyer by the name of Ricardo Destryga. He's been using his skills as a defense attorney to assist several criminals escape the hand of justice. He's at the top of a the food chain for several criminal rings and elect activities. Hunters of night deny this dark beast his tomorrow," Persia instructed

The video ended and Sora said "You don't even have to ask if I'm in. This is the mission I've been waiting two years for."

"I'll participate as well," I said.

"We're all in," Ken said.

Schuldig handed Sora a think folder and said "This is the information we have on the target but I know for a fact you've been investigating him for quite some time. Persia's orders are interesting this time. He wants the target eliminated as soon as possible."

Sora looked at Schuldig and said "I'll have him dead in an hour."

The orange haired assassin laughed and said "Don't get ahead of yourself. Watch him and decide when the best time is. I've been ordered directly by Persia himself to stay here and keep an eye on you Sora."

Sora frowned but said "All right. I don't mind having you here watching me."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three: told by Ken

I watched the two of them leave the room. I was about to leave myself when Schuldig put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he said "Sit back down."

I sat in the seat and watched as he laid himself down on the couch. He looked at me and said "Omi wants this to be their last mission. He's developed a conscience. He doesn't like the idea of a couple of kids being his hit men. I myself couldn't care less how old they are as long as they get the job done but then my morales aren't exactly wholesome."

I thought for a second before I said "What if they want to keep being Weiss?"

He looked at me and said "They don't want to. Daisuke only agreed to do it because he was afraid to die and this is Sora's whole reason here. This will be their last job."

I smiled softly at him and said "That's a small relief but will they be separated after this is over?"

He shook his head and said "No they won't. They'll be placed under your custody. You'll be given a job as a psychical education teacher at an elementary school Mamoru had built in a lower income town. Weiss will cease to exist after this mission. Schwartz is going to work for Kritker. I met Crawford and Farfarello some time ago and theres been a few discussions."

"So I'm going to go from a killer to a school teacher," I asked him?

He shook his head and said "You never were a killer. You were always a nice guy who got mixed up with the wrong things. I'm a killer. I enjoy what I do. You're different. You feel guilt and remorse for your actions. That separates you and I quite a bit."

I smiled and said "Then I should tell them right away."

He shook his head and said "Don't tell them something like that. It could really throw them off. Remember that no matter what they are still just a couple of kids. Even Crawford was reluctant to have Nagi doing this kind of thing as young as he started. Eszett told him to start him working or he would be taken away."

I gave a nod and said "I never thought I would say this but I'm glad to know you, Schuldig. I'll make sure this mission works out well and I guess I can actually start my life over again."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty four: told by Daisuke

I stood with my bokken in my hands and watched Sora's eyes. He was standing with one kama held over his head in his left hand with the one is his right hand held out to the side. He took a careful step towards me.

I raised my weapon above my head, slightly to the side and took a step towards him as well. He began to run at me quickly and I smiled as I brought my bokken down.

I heard the sound of wood on wood and saw that he had blocked my attack with the kama in his left hand and before I could react I felt him hit the back of my neck with the wooden blade of his other kama.

I looked up at him and said "That was creative."

He smiled down a me and said "Thanks. Are you okay?"

I laughed and said "Of course I'm okay. You hardly hit me and it's not like we're using real weapons."

He gave a nod but then looked away before he said and said "I'm just worried about your stomach. I don't want you to injure yourself agian."

I put my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him before I said "I'll be fine."

He shook his head and said "I can't help but worry. I've seen what this guy is capable of. He's haunted my nightmares for years."

I sat down on his bed and said "You can't let that scare you though."

He sat his wooden kamas down before he said "I'm not afraid. I know that I'll get what I've wanted more then anything for the last two years and I'll get it tonight."

"Check over his schedule one last time to be sure he'll be there and then we can go for it but be advised this could be a trap," I said.

He gave a nod and I watched as he got on his computer. I felt something in my stomach like I was going to be sick for a few sends but then it faded away. I shook my head a few times and sat next to Sora while he looked over the mission data."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty five: told by Sora

I did the straps on my vest, pulled, my shirt on, along with the rest of my outfit that I wore on missions before I put my kamas on. I holstered my gun on the small of my back before I pulled on a jacket to cover it.

I went to the front room and saw that Daisuke was already sitting there. He was drinking a red tea that had a sweet smell to it. I laughed at the thought of him drinking anything sweet as I chugged a mountain dew.

Ken came in and asked "So then you're sure he'll be alone at home?"

I gave a nod and said "His wife stays with him at his beach house or she's at his mansion in Italy. So he'll be alone. I'm sure he'll have quite a few body guards here though. He's always been a security fanatic and he knows we'll be coming for his head."

"Looks like we're ready to go then. I'll get my bike. I think you should take your bike too. He's seen your car," Ken advised me.

I gave a nod and looked at Daisuke who said "I'm riding with you. Let's go."

"You seem anxious." Ken said.

He looked at him and said "I have a bad feeling about this but then I've gotten them before."

"Then let's get this take care of so it goes away," I told him.

We left the house and I got on my bike. Daisuke got on behind me and put his arms around me. I looked over at Ken and said "Stay close to me. I don't want anything to happen like last time. I want him dead but I would rather have him get away then one of us die in his place."

Ken gave a nod as he pulled on his helmet. I put mine on and so did Daisuke. I felt his head on my shoulder and I rode to the address I had found for the house.

I parked my bike and saw that Ken parked his as well. I took out my laptop that I kept in the seat of my bike and hacked in to his security network. I saw all the lights in the house go out and shook my head.

"Something here is fishy. There's no way the power in that house can go out as soon s I try to make contact," I warned them.

Daisuke smiled and said "These should work."

He reached in to his hoody and pulled out three pairs of goggles with green lenses. I smiled and said "Night vision. Were did you get these?"

He laughed and said "Some sports store in the paint ball section. They work well but don't turn them on too early or you'll blind yourself."

I gave a nod and put the goggles on. We walked to the estate and I saw that there was the standard keypad or card entry. I took out my card and slid it in the slot. Few seconds later the gate began to open.

"Google's now," Daisuke said quietly but so we could all hear. I pulled them over my eyes and turned them on.

I saw three armed men running towards me. I quickly pulled out my pistol and shot one of them in the chest but he didn't fall.

"They have vests on. Go for the head," Ken said as he quickly fired off three shots and took them all out.

Daisuke had a throwing knife in each of his hands but he was still behind Ken and I. I turned my head to in the direction for a sound and saw a man fall from a tree. I looked to see Daisuke pulling out another knife.

We went on. I looked to see the front door had two guards standing in front of it. Both of them were wearing heavy vests and they had fully automatic rifles in their hands. I turned to look at the group and saw that Daisuke was pointing to the side.

I saw a fire escape and shook my head. "We should still take those two out. Better safe then sorry and I'm serious. We can't leave anyone who may see us."

"I'm with him," Ken said.

Daisuke gave a nod and said "As close to the house as we are Ken and I will have to take care of them. You don't have a silencer and that thing is loud."

"They have body armor on and you're throwing knives. They probably know we're here already," I said.

Ken handed me something. I looked at for a second before I recognized what it was and said "I suppose better late then never."

I screwed it on to my gun and shot the guard on the left as Ken got the one on the right. I got down on the ground and gestured to the two of them to get down as well.

"Last time I went up to a door theres were people with slug loaded shotguns on the other side. Our vests won't stop those," I said.

The three of us crawled to the door and I saw a normal lock. I shot the lock open and kicked in the door from the side. I saw the doors reduced to splinters by a hail of bullets as soon as they were opened.

I waited until the bullets stopped before I ran in the door. I looked to see two headless bodies. Daisuke was standing there with a pair of kodachis in his hands. I looked at him in confusion before he said "Window."

I smiled and went up the flight of stairs. I saw that it went three directions. One led to a balcony that I could see from were we were but the other two directions went in to hallways.

"I'll take the left. You two go right." Ken said.

I gave a nod and ran down the hallway with Daisuke behind me. I didn't see any guards which I thought was strange but at the same time I was glad.

I heard something from a room at the end of the hall and looked at Daisuke. He met my eyes and I grabbed him by the shoulders. I put my arms around him, kissed him quickly on the lips and said "Just in case we don't make it out alive."

I shot the doorknob and kicked the door open. Daisuke ran in first and I heard a scream. I quickly pulled readied my gun, jumped in the room and looked to see Ricardo Destryga sitting with a cigar in his hand and a sawed off shotgun in the other. I shot his arm that he was holding the gun in and he dropped it.

I wanted to look over at Daisuke but kept my eyes on Ricardo. "Are you okay Raze," I asked?

I heard him get to his feet and he came to stand beside me. "My vest stopped it. Good thing I was able to find a military grade vest."

"You," Destryga said staring at me.

"Go see if Ken's all right. I'm fine here." I told Daisuke.

I heard him leave and then I turned my attention back to the lawyer. "Yes me. I know you recognized me the other day and I know you recognize me now. Lukas Said I should be dead. Don't you wish you shot me in the head instead of the kidney," I asked as I pulled out a kama in my right hand.

"Think rationally boy. You can't get away with killing me," He said in a tone that was full of forced comfoting sweetness.

I laughed and said "I don't give a fuck if I get away with this or not. I might of killed more people then you have and it doesn't matter. I don't even give a fuck if I walk out of here alive after I kill you. All I lived for the past two years was to avenge my mother and I'll do that tonight."

he reached his injured hand in to his jacket but I shot him in the shoulder. He cried out loudly and I smiled. I kicked the leg of the chai he was sitting on and it broke, sending him falling to the floor?

I stood over him and sliced deeply at the small of his back. I felt my blade sink in and I said "This way you can't get up and run away. My mother took a long time to die but I'll give you the mercy you don't deserve. I'll kill you quickly but know one thing before you go."

"Just do it already," he begged me.

I knelt down in front of him and said "You brought this on yourself, you monster," before I cut his head from his body.

I felt myself beginning to shake and I fell down to my knees. I sheathed my kama and looked up at the roof.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Daisuke and Ken standing there. I turned to them and said "I made it faster then he deserved but then I would of sank down to his level if I tortured him. Are you two okay?"

They both nodded and I said "Then let's go home."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty six: told by Omi

I looked at the people in the limousine with me. Crawford, Schuldig, Nagi, and even Farfarello all four sat calmly. We stopped in front of the house and I said "Come with me all four of you."

The five of us got out and we walked inside of the house. I opened the door to see Sora, Daisuke, and Ken all sitting on the couch in the front room watching a movie.

"Hello Weiss," I told them.

They all turned to face me and I sat down in the chair. Nagi and Schuldig stood on my right while Crawford and Farfarello stood on my left.

"All of you know Nagi and Schuldig. These other two are Crawford and Farfarello. The four of them are Schwartz. They're going to be working for me and Kritker from now on. I no longer have need for Weiss. I built a school in a lower income town and I have a three bedroom home in that same town purchased. The three of you will be living there from now on. Weiss is from this moment on, disbanded. You'll teach psychical education at the school and coach the soccer team Ken," I said.

He smiled at me and said "It's what I've always wanted."

I looked at Daisuke and said "You, Daisuke, are free to do what you want with your life. You'll live with Ken and waht ever college you choose to go to I'll pay for everything. Same for you Sora."

I saw the two of them smile and I said "Also when the two of you are legal age I'll get you a home of your own to live in Since you're both still minors though you'll be living with Ken. You're all free to keep whatever weapons you want but you'll no longer be assassins. You're just going to be three guys living together."

"So then I guess my ultimatum you gave me is throw out the window. I'm grateful to you for this chance. It's more then I could of ever dreamed for," Daisuke said.

"It's the least I could do after the way I treated you for the last two years," I said fighting back tears. I saw Sora put an arm around him and I smiled.

"Well now that that's taken care of whats everyone want to eat? We're all going out to dinner," I said.

"I know nobody has any objections to sushi," Schuldig said with a grin.

I looked over everyones face to see they were all smileing or nodding. "Sushi it is. We can all fit in my limo."


End file.
